Je Te Guiderai
by Ataraxie
Summary: Huit ans se sont écoulés depuis la Guerre. Hermione vit désormais recluse avec sa fille, Rose Weasley, bien loin du monde magique. C'était sans compter sur Severus Snape, qui, en désespoir de cause, se tourne vers elle afin qu'elle l'aide dans sa quête impossible. HG/SS. AU. EWE.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note d'avant-chapitre** : non, non, non. **L'Assistante** et **Auprès de Toi** ne sont pas abandonnées. J'ai quatre chapitres à traduire pour l'un, et sept chapitres pour l'autre (pour un total d'un peu plus de 35 000 mots, arg)... Mais me cantonner aux traductions (surtout que c'est aussi le travail que je dois fournir dans le cadre de mes cours) me sort un peu par les yeux en ce moment._

_Je participe en ce moment-même à une sorte de NaNoWriMo, où 20 000 mots doivent être écrits en 20 jours. Il est donc tout naturel qu'un Snamione ait vu le jour..._

_Cette fiction sera courte, aux alentours de 30 000 mots selon mes estimations. J'en suis à la moitié, et posterai donc très régulièrement. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._ _Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Je Te Guiderai**

**Chapitre I**

* * *

Biberons : prêts. Couches ? Délicatement posées dans un grand sac, près des lingettes et du talc. Les jouets de Rose Weasley avaient connu le même sort, et c'est avec un sourire satisfait qu'Hermione Granger referma rapidement le sac qu'elle avait pris le temps de préparer. Un coup d'œil à sa montre fut à l'origine de son énième soupir de la journée qui n'était pourtant pas très avancée. La nourrice qui s'occupait de Rose depuis plus de quatre mois était censée récupérer la petite fille sur les coups de huit heures, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Mais il était déjà huit heures cinq, et Hermione craignait de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir sa librairie à l'heure en ce 10 octobre 2006.

Ce furent les pleurs de Rose qui interrompirent le cours de ses pensées. Mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, Hermione se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille qui avait déjà pris son premier biberon de la journée un peu plus tôt. Le visage commençant à rougir à force de hurler à pleins poumons, Rose tendit les deux bras afin de regagner la chaleur réconfortante de sa mère.

- Je suis là, Rose..., murmura Hermione en posant délicatement la tête de la petite fille dans le creux de son épaule, la serrant contre sa poitrine. Un petit baiser derrière son oreille suffit à l'apaiser, et Hermione se mit à bercer tant bien que mal sa fille.

- Gloria ne va pas tarder à arriver, ajouta-t-elle à l'oreille de Rose. Tu aimes beaucoup Gloria, n'est-ce pas ?

La petite fille aux cheveux auburn eut un sourire ravi avant d'enfouir son visage encore une fois dans l'épaule de sa mère, comme gênée. Un coup de sonnette mit fit à ce moment si intime qu'Hermione aimait partager avec sa fille, et c'est avec Rose dans les bras et son sac négligemment jeté sur son épaule qu'elle prit la direction de la porte d'entrée, traversant le salon par la même occasion.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage rouge de Gloria, une jeune femme de presque trente ans, visiblement essoufflée.

- Je suis désolée, Hermione, j'ai du aller chercher Ethan avant Rose, expliqua-t-elle, le souffle court, pointant du doigt le petit garçon de deux ans qui était paisiblement installé dans la poussette de deux places qu'elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser tous les matins.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, la rassura Hermione avec un sourire. Je n'aime pas insister, mais si cela vous arrange, je peux tout à fait déposer Rose tous les matins...

- Non, non, non, l'interrompit Gloria, prenant doucement Rose des bras de sa mère. Il n'en est pas question, c'est mon travail, expliqua-t-elle avec fierté. N'est-ce pas Rosie ?

Rose lui adressa un sourire du haut de ses presque deux ans, avant de déposer sa tête sur l'épaule de sa nourrice, le regard fixé sur sa mère.

- Sois sage, Rose, maman viendra te chercher vers 19 heures si tout va bien, dit-elle en lui envoyant un baiser des bouts des doigts. J'ai préparé ses affaires, il ne devrait rien manquer, précisa-t-elle à l'attention de Gloria.

- Je vous fais confiance, Hermione, vous êtes une des mamans les mieux organisées que je connaisse, répliqua Gloria en déposant délicatement Rose dans la poussette. Dis au revoir à maman, Rose !

- Mama !, s'exclama Rose en lui envoyant un baiser également, comme Hermione le lui avait appris.

Gloria, Ethan et Rose s'éclipsèrent dans le couloir de l'immeuble, et Hermione referma doucement la porte derrière elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle profita d'être enfin seule afin de se rendre dans la salle de bain pour mettre une dernière touche de maquillage, nécessaire afin de lui redonner un peu de fraîcheur pour la journée. Rose faisait certes ses nuits depuis longtemps, mais il n'en était pas moins vrai qu'être une mère était épuisant. Une mère célibataire qui plus est. Un coup d'œil au miroir qui surplombait le lavabo lui apprit que ses cernes n'étaient pas moins visibles que la veille, et ce malgré cette crème miracle vantée par les multiples magazines qu'elle feuilletait les soirs de solitude, Rose déjà endormie dans son berceau. Avec un soupir, elle referma rapidement le pot de crème et le déposa sans délicatesse sur le lavabo, avant d'aller enfiler ses chaussures.

Gérer elle-même sa propre librairie lui permettait des libertés qu'elle n'aurait pas pu se permettre en temps normal. Pouvoir gérer son temps comme elle le voulait était un atout non négligeable, et Hermione ne pourrait jamais assez remercier ses parents. Presque un an auparavant, ils l'avaient aidée, de bien maintes façons. Ils lui avaient confiée une somme non négligeable, l'incitant à s'en servir afin de se construire un avenir digne de ce nom. Son premier réflexe avait bien sûr été d'aller à la recherche d'un appartement assez spacieux pour les accueillir, Rose et elle-même. Ce petit trois pièces niché dans la banlieue lointaine de Londres, à plus d'une heure de la capitale, avait été une idée de sa mère, et Hermione en était tombée amoureuse au premier regard. L'immeuble était de petite taille, seules trois foyers y ayant élu résidence. Hermione ne regrettait nullement cet investissement, et le fait d'avoir choisi de s'exiler loin de l'effervescence de Londres lui avait permis de garder assez d'argent de côté afin de mener à bien un projet qui lui tenait à cœur depuis de nombreuses années, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de concrétiser : ouvrir sa propre librairie.

L'emplacement n'avait pas été aisé à trouver, Hermione ne désirant pas retourner à Londres. Ses arguments étaient simples et clairs : elle ne voulait pas vivre à plus d'une heure de route de son travail. Comment ferait-elle si Rose était malade ? Comment pourrait-elle être à ses côtés rapidement si elle avait toujours cette contrainte d'une heure minimum ? Ses parents n'étaient pas forcément d'accord avec ce choix, mais, quand deux mois après s'être installée dans son nouvel appartement avec sa fille, elle avait prit connaissance du départ à la retraite d'un libraire à moins de quinze minutes de son domicile, Hermione n'avait pas hésité. Elle avait prit son courage à deux mains, et avait fait connaissance avec le propriétaire des lieux, un certain Edward qui lui rappelait étrangement Dumbledore. Edward n'était certainement pas aussi âgé que l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, mais tout dans son attitude, de son air paternel à son humour parfois incompréhensible, lui rappelait Albus Dumbledore, l'homme aux lunettes en forme de demies-lunes.

Ils avaient liés des liens dignes d'une relation père-fille depuis, et Rose l'adorait. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione avait proposé à Edward de racheter son fonds de commerce, chose que le vieil homme avait accepté de bon cœur.

- Il est rare de tomber sur des personnes aussi bienveillantes que vous, Hermione, lui avait-il confié le jour où il lui avait remis les clés de la librairie.

C'est ainsi que l'ancienne Gryffondor s'était retrouvée propriétaire d'une librairie de petite taille, avec l'envie et le courage qui l'avaient toujours caractérisée. « _A cœur vaillant, rien d'impossible _», avait-elle l'habitude de se répéter comme une litanie lorsque l'envie de baisser les bras commençait à se faire sentir. Les photographies de Rose qu'elle avait disséminées un peu partout, à l'abri des regards toutefois, lui redonnaient du baume au cœur lorsque le fait de voir la librairie déserte la pesait. Mais cela n'arrivait fort heureusement pas tous les jours Hermione avait la chance d'être la seule libraire dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres, ce qui lui apportait une clientèle fidèle et agréable. Plus d'une fois, elle avait été complimentée par les conseils qu'elle prodiguait aux clients, pour son plus grand plaisir. Cela la confortait dans son idée selon laquelle ce choix de carrière était définitivement le bon.

Secouant doucement la tête afin de chasser ces souvenirs, Hermione enfila son trench et quitta son appartement. Elle se dirigea vers la voiture qu'elle avait achetée deux mois auparavant, juste après l'obtention fortuite de son permis de conduire. Avoir grandi dans un environnement moldu l'avait considérablement aidée à ne pas se sentir étrangère à ces us et coutumes somme toute assez particulières pour celui qui les découvrait. C'était sa vie dorénavant, pensa-t-elle en tournant la clé de contact, prête à affronter une nouvelle journée.

**XxX**

- Une sucrerie, Severus ?, dit la Médicomage d'un ton langoureux.

Le sorcier releva les yeux de sa potion, visiblement irritée par les élucubrations de la jeune femme qui glissa délicatement une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue dans sa bouche, le regard fixé sur lui.

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, Miss, parvint-il à dire à voix basse avant de retourner son attention à la potion qui mijotait doucement dans le chaudron.

- Vous savez, j'ai une méthode infaillible afin de ne pas tomber sur une dragée fourbe, continua-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, croquant par la même occasion dans la sucrerie.

- Je n'en doute pas, grommela Severus en lui jetant un regard en coin.

Cette Samantha n'était pas sa collègue préférée, loin de là. Les regards plein de désir qu'elle lui lançait depuis son arrivée à Ste Mangouste un peu moins de six mois plus tôt le mettaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre _pourquoi_. Pourquoi cette jeune femme de dix ans sa cadette n'arrêtait pas ses avances à son égard, après qu'il lui ait fait comprendre de mille façons possibles qu'il n'était pas intéressée. Elle était désirable, Severus ne le niait pas. Ses longs cheveux blonds qui caressaient son dos semblaient soyeux, et ses yeux bleus étaient splendides. Mais Severus n'était pas intéressé par elle, ni par aucune autre d'ailleurs. Les seules choses qui attiraient son regard étaient ses potions. Et cela lui était bien suffisant.

- Il suffit de..., commença Samantha en posant ses mains sur la chaise où l'ancien professeur de Potions était assis.

- Je ne doute pas de votre capacité hors-du-commun, Miss, mais comme vous le voyez, il se trouve que certains essayent de travailler présentement, l'interrompit-il en se redressant froidement, son regard plongé dans celui de la Médicomage. Il est plausible que vous ayez des patients à visiter, n'est-ce pas ?

Il vit Samantha déglutir difficilement, devant avaler la même occasion sa fichue sucrerie, et hocher la tête.

- Bonne journée, Severus, marmonna-t-elle avant de prendre congé, laissant la porte ouverte derrière elle.

Se retrouvant enfin seul, Severus Snape laissa échapper un soupir. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il travaillait sans relâche sur une potion censée prévenir les cancers et pourquoi pas les traiter, et pour la énième fois, il se trouvait dans une impasse. A la couleur grisâtre qu'avait prise sa potion, il savait qu'il avait encore échoué.

Et pourtant... Pendant des mois, il avait passé ses jours et ses nuits à essayer de développer cette potion miraculeuse. Pour une raison que tous ignoraient, les cancers n'avaient jamais affecté les sorciers pendant des millénaires. Cette maladie que tous pensaient liée à la condition de Moldu avait pourtant réussi à les frapper de plein fouet, et ce n'était pas un, ni dix cas dont il s'agissait : plus d'une centaine de sorciers y étaient confrontés à travers le monde, et rien ne pouvait l'expliquer.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que les sorciers n'étaient pas en mesure de guérir : la mort. Mais le cancer ? Allons donc, il devait bien y avoir un remède, un sort, une potion contre cette "simple" maladie ! Mais quand certains sorciers avaient trouvé la mort suite à des complications, bien que non nécessairement liés à la maladie en elle-même, le Ministère s'était inquiété : il fallait trouver une solution. Des moyens moldus avaient été déployés dans les hôpitaux, et Ste Mangouste ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Chimiothérapies, radiothérapies étaient devenues des passages obligés. Mais les connaissances des sorciers en médecine moldue n'étaient pas les meilleures, et ils ne devaient se fier qu'à ce qu'ils dénichaient dans les livres.

De rage, Severus se leva précipitamment, manquant de renverser le chaudron à ses pieds. On comptait sur lui, sur son expertise en la matière afin de mettre au point une potion efficace contre ce cancer qui rongeait le monde sorcier sans laisser une minute de répit à leur hôte.

Se passant une main lasse dans ses longs cheveux qui laissaient apparaître par endroit des fils blancs, Severus s'approcha du bureau qu'on lui avait attribué quelques mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il s'était installé à l'hôpital afin de mener à bien ses recherches. Il rangea avec hâte les parchemins sur lesquels il avait travaillé toute la journée, avant d'ouvrir un tiroir situé à sa gauche où il avait l'habitude de glisser ses documents une fois la journée terminée.

Mais cette fois-là, le tiroir ne s'ouvrit pas. Fronçant les sourcils, Severus prit sa baguette et jeta un _Alohomora_ sur la serrure, sans succès. Épuisé par sa journée, et ne désirant pas rester plus longtemps dans ce lieu qui empestait la maladie, il se décida à changer ses habitudes et opta cette fois pour le tiroir de droite qui n'opposa, fort heureusement, aucune résistance.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à déposer ses propres parchemins noircis de formules en tout genre, son regard tomba sur une liasse de parchemins jaunis. La curiosité finit par l'emporter, et après avoir déposer ses recherches sur le bureau, il passa une main rapide sur les documents qu'il venait de trouver, les dépoussiérant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Une petite couche de poussière resta collée sur le bout de ses doigts, mais il ne s'en soucia guère. Le titre qui barrait le premier parchemin en lettres noires était assez évocateur pour l'intéresser :

**« Recherches sur les multiples remèdes contre le cancer »**

Severus déplaça son pouce qui l'empêchait de lire la seconde ligne d'écriture, et son cœur manqua un battement.

- « Par Hermione Granger »..., murmura-t-il.

**XxX**

La liasse de parchemins glissa des mains de Severus et vint se loger sur ses propres recherches. D'une main fébrile, il se mit à feuilleter les documents, comme à la recherche d'une réponse à ses recherches désespérées. Ses yeux tombèrent à plusieurs reprises sur des termes connus, sur des ingrédients qu'il avait lui-même utilisés, mais rien ne recoupait complètement ses propres essais.

_Rien_.

Avec un soupir, Severus soupesa rapidement les parchemins, et se rendit compte que le travail fourni par son ancienne élève était plus que conséquent. Elle avait très probablement passé des journées entières à étudier ce sujet. Et pourtant, se souvint-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, le cancer n'était pas une maladie répandue dans le monde sorcier lorsqu'elle était encore employée à Ste Mangouste. Alors pourquoi Hermione Granger avait-elle mené des recherches aussi poussées sur le sujet ?

Hermione Granger... Il avait bien sûr entendu parler d'elle à son arrivée à Ste Mangouste. Plus d'une fois, il avait du sourire avec une complaisance somme toute relative à chaque médicomage qui vantait les qualités de la jeune femme. Cette dernière semblait avoir eu un certain impact sur la politique menée par l'établissement médical depuis quelques années. Les délais de prise en charge des patients étaient dorénavant bien plus courts que par le passé, et les suivis médicaux étaient plus poussés. Un véritable lien médicomage-patient s'était créé au fil des années, et l'influence d'Hermione Granger n'avait pas été négligeable. Après la Guerre qui avait laissé de nombreuses familles détruites, elle avait, semble-t-il, cherché un moyen de mettre ses connaissances au profit du plus grand des biens : et aider les sorciers à se reconstruire de façon médicale avait été pour elle la voie toute trouvée.

Pendant plusieurs années, elle avait travaillé sans relâche, menant des recherches importantes débouchant sur des découvertes somme toute surprenantes par moment : la dernière en dateétant une potion permettant la régénération rapide des connections nerveuses au niveau du cerveau, une première dans le monde magique.

Mais ce n'était pas là réellement sa dernière découverte, pensa Severus en tournant négligemment les parchemins qui étaient désormais éparpillés sur son bureau. Hermione Granger avait tenté d'aller plus loin, mais, à la lecture de la dernière page de parchemin, il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à aller au bout de ses recherches.

Pestant à voix basse, Severus se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Ces recherches étaient une base, un début. Il pourrait essayer de recouper les informations trouvées par la jeune femme avec ses propres recherches, en croisant les doigts pour que quelque chose d'intéressant ressorte de ce travail.

Les yeux perdus dans le vide, il croisa ses mains sur son estomac, étirant ses jambes du mieux qu'il pouvait. La journée avait été longue, et encore une fois, retourner à Spinner's End ne lui plaisait guère. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas rester ici, à Ste Mangouste, alors que les couloirs se vidaient peu à peu, ne laissant là que les médecins de garde. Soudain, une femme s'arrêta devant la porte grande ouverte de son bureau, l'air surpris.

- Severus Snape qui ne ferme pas la porte de son bureau ? Que se passe-t-il donc ?, laissa échapper une médicomage aux yeux verts d'un âge assez avancé, serrant une liasse de documents contre sa poitrine.

- Il se trouve, Mrs Jones, qu'une certaine blonde – que je ne nommerai pas – semble ne pas avoir appris les règles de vie en communauté, expliqua-t-il avec un léger rictus.

- Ah, Samantha a encore fait des siennes, explicita la médicomage avec un léger rire. Elle ne semble pas lâcher l'affaire...

- Et elle devrait, pourtant, finit Severus à sa place. Êtes-vous de garde ce soir ?

- Mmh, acquiesça Eterna Jones en hochant la tête. D'ailleurs, je dois aller voir un patient de ce pas. Ne tardez pas trop Severus. Bonne soirée.

Severus la salua d'un signe de tête alors qu'elle disparaissait dans le couloir, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Le regard de l'homme à la cape noire tomba encore une fois sur le nom d'Hermione Granger, et c'est avec hâte qu'il regroupa l'ensemble des parchemins qui se trouvaient sur son bureau. Une nuit de recherches l'attendait.

**XxX**

Hermione glissa la clé dans la serrure de la porte de sa librairie aux alentours de dix huit heures trente, mettant ainsi fin à sa journée de travail. La nuit commençait à tomber, et elle avait hâte de retrouver Rose. La maison de Gloria n'était située qu'à quelques minutes en voiture, et le trajet se déroula sans encombres. Elle finit par arriver devant une maison en brique rose pâle, et se gara devant la barrière en bois peint. Hermione remarqua que Gloria avait planté quelques nouveaux plants de roses, et elle eut un sourire attendri en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, sonnant deux coups.

- Oh Hermione, s'exclama Gloria, laissant entendre un délicieux accent espagnol. Rose vous attend dans le salon, entrez donc.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et entra dans la charmante demeure, emplie de gazouillis d'enfants. Ethan fut le premier enfant sur lequel elle posa les yeux, et elle se pencha sur lui afin de lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Au bout de quatre mois, elle avait appris à apprécier ces enfants qui vivaient presque au quotidien aux côtés de sa fille. Elle était heureuse d'avoir eu la chance de tomber sur une nourrice aussi exemplaire que Gloria. Et pourtant, la partie n'avait pas été gagnée d'avance, Gloria refusant de s'occuper de plus de deux enfants à la fois. Cela avait joué en sa faveur en quelque sorte : c'était un gage de sérieux aux yeux d'Hermione. Mais Gloria s'occupait déjà d'Ethan et de Chloé, une adorable petite blonde. Hermione avait du insister plusieurs jours avant de faire céder la nourrice. A vrai dire, c'était Rose qui l'avait fait céder, grâce à ses sourires et son caractère paisible.

Soudain, le regard d'Hermione accrocha celui de sa fille, et cette dernière se mit à ramper, évitant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les jouets qui étaient amoncelés sur le sol.

- Mademoiselle Rose Weasley, il me semble que vous sachiez marcher, n'est-ce pas ?, l'embêta Hermione en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu as été sage ?

Gloria laissa échapper un rire ravi en prenant Ethan dans ses bras.

- Bien plus sage que celui-ci ! Ethan n'a pas arrêté d'embêter Chloé aujourd'hui. Rose a eu la chance ne pas avoir à le supporter cette fois-ci, expliqua la nourrice.

Rose posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de sa mère et commença à fermer doucement les yeux.

- Eh bien, dit Hermione, je vois qu'une petite fille est fatiguée. Nous allons rentrer, Gloria, et merci pour tout.

- Je vous en prie, Hermione, ce fut un plaisir. Je viendrais la chercher demain à huit heures précises cette fois-ci, sans faute.

Hermione lui fit la bise en guise d'au revoir et se glissa à l'extérieur de la maison, après avoir pris le sac à langer de Rose. Elle serra sa fille contre sa poitrine afin de la protéger de la fraîcheur des nuits d'octobre et l'installa à l'arrière de la voiture, prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller.

Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de minutes de voiture qui séparait la maison de Gloria à son propre appartement, et elles furent rapidement arrivées. Rose ne se réveilla pas une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, et Hermione la déposa avec doucement dans son berceau, refermant légèrement la porte derrière elle alors qu'elle se rendait dans le salon. Là, elle enleva ses bottes et se dirigea vers la fenêtre ouverte du salon afin de la refermer. Hermione fronça les sourcils : elle était persuadée d'avoir fermé la fenêtre la veille au soir.

Soudain, ses yeux tombèrent à ses pieds, et elle vit une enveloppe rouge sang, fermée par un cachet en cire à l'arrière. Elle roula des yeux, sachant pertinemment de quoi il s'agissait : une Beuglante. Avec hâte, elle alla referma la porte de la chambre de Rose après avoir jeté un sort à la pièce afin qu'elle n'entende rien de ce qui s'y passait à l'extérieur et rejoint le salon. A l'aide de sa baguette, elle lança divers sorts sur le parchemin rouge toujours scellé, afin de diminuer l'intensité du message qui allait lui être délivré dans quelques instants. Elle avait bien pensé à jeter la lettre au feu, mais elle savait que cela n'arrangerait pas ses problèmes : la lettre s'ouvrirait de toute façon au contact du feu et de la cire.

Prenant une profonde respiration, elle ouvrit la lettre et la laissa tomber sur la table basse, comme brûlée.

Le parchemin sembla prendre vie, et il se tordit en une bouche en papier assez grotesque.

- Hermione Jane Granger, dit la lettre d'une voix forte, mais comme étouffée par un bâillon. Cela fait plusieurs jours, que dis-je !, plusieurs semaines que je n'ai pas posé les yeux sur ma petite fille, Rose Weasley. J'espère que tu régleras ce problème dans les jours prochains. Sache toutefois, rajouta le parchemin d'une voix plus douce, que notre porte t'est toujours ouverte, ma chère. Nous vous attendons.

La lettre retomba sur la table basse, et Hermione s'aventura à la prendre dans ses mains. Comme elle s'y attendait, le parchemin était signé de Molly Weasley, la grand-mère de Rose. Hermione laissa échapper un soupir. Elle savait que ne pas emmener Rose voir ses grands-parents était une erreur, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résigner à l'emmener au Terrier tous les week-ends comme Molly semblait le vouloir. Leur dernière visite à la demeure des Weasley remontait à plus de deux mois auparavant, et depuis, la jeune femme avait le plus grand mal à s'y rendre de nouveau.

Non pas que leur dernière visite se soit mal passée, loin de là. Mais il s'avérait que le Terrier lui rappelait trop de souvenirs, tant de souvenirs qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de mettre de côté. Des souvenirs de sa vie d'auparavant, des souvenirs de sa vie aux côtés de Ron.

Hermione replia doucement la lettre et la déposa sur d'anciennes lettres qu'elle avait reçu depuis son emménagement. Des lettres de Ginny, d'Harry, de Neville... Des lettres qui étaient autant de témoignages de soutien de la part de ses amis, mais auxquelles elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de répondre. Qu'aurait-elle pu leur dire après tout ça ? A 27 ans, elle essayait de tourner la page, et ressasser le passé n'était pas une bonne idée. C'est la raison pour laquelle la seule photographie de Ron qu'elle avait gardée se trouvait dans la chambre de Rose, près de son berceau. Même si elle ne voulait plus y penser, sa fille avait le droit de connaître son père.

D'une main tremblante, Hermione prit un parchemin vierge qui se trouvait sur la petite table près du canapé, non lui de la lampe que sa mère avait acheté pour elle un an plus tôt, ainsi qu'une plume. C'était une des seules reliques que son ancienne vie qu'elle avait gardé : sa plume et son encre. Parfois, elle devait affronter des regards surpris, mais elle arguait alors qu'elle aimait écrire à l'ancienne. Tenir un stylo était tellement inapproprié pour elle après toutes ces années passées avec une plume à la main qu'elle ne s'était même pas donnée la peine d'essayer.

Sa plume s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du parchemin, alors qu'Hermione se baissait un peu plus afin d'être au plus près de la table basse. Enfin, elle se mit à écrire.

« _Chère Molly, cher Arthur, _

_Je comprends bien votre peine à l'idée de ne pas voir Rose aussi souvent que vous le souhaitiez, mais tenir la librairie accapare une majeure partie de mon temps. Comme vous le savez, je n'utilise plus que des moyens de transport moldus, et venir au Terrier me prend plusieurs heures. Cependant, je ferai l'effort de venir vous voir en compagnie de Rose en fin de semaine, afin que vous puissiez la voir. Elle me parle très souvent de vous._

_Je vous embrasse. _

_Hermione_ »

Une fois la lettre écrite, elle replia le parchemin en trois et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle venait de fermer quelques minutes auparavant. Elle n'avait certes pas vu de hibou, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il était resté non loin de son appartement, Molly sachant qu'elle ne possédait pas de hibou. Comme elle l'avait anticipé, un hibou vint se poser à sa fenêtre une fois qu'elle l'eut ouverte, et ouvrit son bec afin de prendre la missive fraîchement écrite dans son bec.

- Retourne donc à ton expéditeur, murmura-t-elle en lui tapotant gauchement la tête.

Le hibou ouvrit ses ailes et s'envola dans la nuit, laissant Hermione seule, accoudée au rebord de sa fenêtre, bercée par la douce brise de ce mois d'octobre.

**XxX**

Accoudé à son bureau, tout juste éclairé par une lampe qui commençait à rendre l'âme, Severus se frotta les yeux pour la énième fois de la soirée. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge qui surplombait son bureau suffit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était plus que temps de se rendre au lit, et pourtant, il s'efforça tant bien que mal de garder les yeux ouverts. Il venait de lire un passage intéressant des recherches d'Hermione Granger, assez intéressant pour le garder éveillé.

« […] _En l'état actuel des connaissances, il est peu probable qu'un vaccin, un sort ou une potion venant à bout de l'ensemble des cancers puisse voir le jour dans les mois, voire les années à venir. Mais une combinaison de techniques médicales moldues ainsi que des techniques médicales magiques est possible, et il serait bon de creuser dans cette direction. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre, et travailler en collaboration avec les pointures médicales du monde moldu me semble nécessaire. Cependant, la piste d'une combinaison de queue d'Éruptif, d'œuf de Runespoor et de Ruta Graveolens n'est pas à négliger. _[...] »

Severus reconnaissait là l'écriture fine et serrée de son ancienne étudiante, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant au fait que la jeune femme était de vingt ans sa cadette. Et pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait visiblement pas d'être la femme la plus intelligente qu'il eut l'occasion de connaître au cours de ses quarante-six ans de vie.

Avec hâte, l'ancien professeur de Potions prit un ouvrage qui se trouvait sur la bibliothèque qui se trouvait à sa droite, faisant glisser son fauteuil latéralement afin d'y accéder. Il retourna à son bureau en faisant le même geste, le _Livre des Ingrédients Magiques_ ouvert sur les genoux. Il connaissait bien sûr les trois ingrédients listés par Miss Granger, mais leur lien n'était pas évident aux yeux de Severus. Comment trois ingrédients aussi différents pourraient donner un mélange susceptible d'être la solution au problème de milliers de sorciers ? Il feuilleta une dizaine de pages, marquant certaines à l'aide de petits papiers qu'il glissait ici et là, et au bout d'une bonne demie-heure, il referma doucement l'ouvrage qu'il déposa sur son bureau. En soupirant, il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux en se laissant aller contre son fauteuil. Rien ne faisait sens, et pourtant, Severus savait que la clé n'était pas loin, qu'il y avait là une piste à explorer.

- Mais sûrement pas à trois heures du matin..., marmonna-t-il en se levant de sa chaise, prenant appui sur le bureau afin de se mettre debout.

Il se dirigea alors vers sa chambre où il s'enferma, où il se déshabilla avec des gestes lents avant de glisser sous les draps. Ses yeux se fermèrent presque instantanément, alors qu'une idée un peu folle commençait à germer dans son esprit.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note d'avant chapitre** : Je vous gratifie d'un nouveau chapitre si peu de temps après le premier, afin de poser les bases de cette histoire qui sera en quelque sorte un triptyque (vous comprendrez mieux pourquoi à la fin :o) ). J'essaie au maximum d'écrire une histoire qui sorte de l'ordinaire, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! _

_Vous l'aurez sûrement noté, je n'explique (pour une fois) pas la raison de la présence de Severus Snape dans cette fiction, cette partie n'étant pas de grande importance ici... Je laisse cela à votre imagination. :) _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Je Te Guiderai**

**Chapitre II**

* * *

Gloria arriva à l'heure cette fois-là. Rose était cependant encore endormie lorsqu'elle se présenta devant la porte de l'appartement. Cela n'était pas une surprise, étant donné que la petite fille s'était réveillée sur les coups de vingt-trois heures la veille, avant de se recoucher un peu après deux heures du matin, tenant Hermione éveillée jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. C'est le visage marqué qu'Hermione finit de se préparer, profitant de se retrouver enfin seule afin d'enfiler une tenue décente. Elle ouvrirait la librairie encore tard aujourd'hui, mais cela ne l'importait guère. Les affaires tournaient bien en ce moment, et une heure de plus ou de moins n'était pas un problème dans un village aussi petit que celui dans lequel elle officiait. Mais, même avec cette idée en tête, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pester en enfilant ses collants. Elle avait opté pour une petite robe blanche avec des empiècements bordés de noirs au niveau des poches plaquées à l'avant. Elle choisit également un petit cardigan noir afin de réchauffer ses épaules et enfila ses bottes à talon avant d'enrouler une écharpe bleue nuit autour de son cou et de quitter son appartement.

Elle ouvrit la librairie sur les coups de neuf heures et ne perdit pas de temps à faire les poussières avant l'arrivée des premiers clients. Elle tourna le panneau qui se trouvait sur la porte d'entrée de sorte à ce que le mot « _ouvert_ » soit visible par les passants et alla se débarrasser rapidement de son écharpe dans la réserve avant de revenir dans la librairie. Elle profita de ces quelques moments de solitude afin de ranger les divers livres qu'elle voulait mettre en avant sur la table située juste en face de l'entrée, avant d'être interrompue par le bruit si caractéristique de la sonnette fixée sur la porte. C'était une idée d'Edward, et Hermione avait jugé utile de garder cette relique du passé qui apportait un charme supplémentaire à la librairie.

Elle se retourna rapidement, un sourire aux lèvres afin d'accueillir son premier client de la journée. Sourire qui se figea lorsqu'elle croisa le regard ténébreux de l'homme qui venait de refermer avec douceur la porte derrière lui, laissant sa cape virevolter pendant quelques instants dans son dos.

Même huit ans plus tard, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Ce regard si profond, et en même temps si dur était difficilement oubliable. Ce regard qui s'était posé sur elle maintes et maintes fois lors de son adolescence, ce regard qui semblait toujours vouloir sonder l'esprit de celui sur lequel il était fixé... Ce regard d'une noirceur absolue, si noir qu'elle aurait parié qu'il n'y avait aucune différence de couleur entre sa pupille et son iris.

Puis, le regard d'Hermione s'arrêta sur l'arête de son nez, droit et imposant. Le crochu de cette partie saillante de son visage n'était visible que de profil, mais elle doutait pas qu'il le soit toujours.

Sa bouche, malgré le pincement qui la caractérisait présentement, semblait toujours aussi fine.

Devant elle se trouvait Severus Tobias Snape.

Ce dernier fit un pas en sa direction, faisant bouger avec grâce sa cape derrière lui. Cette dernière semblait faire partie intégrante de son personnage, si Hermione se fiait à la régularité avec laquelle il la portait. Jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'avait vu son ancien professeur porter autre chose que cette fameuse cape qui, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, avait gardé cette teinte de noire si caractéristique.

- Professeur Snape, parvint-elle finalement à murmurer, reportant son attention sur son regard.

- Severus, je vous en prie, rétorqua-t-il en la saluant d'un hochement de tête. C'est un plaisir de vous voir, Miss Granger.

Hermione déglutit difficilement, tout à sa surprise de voir une personne de son passé dans sa librairie. C'était la première fois que ces deux périodes de sa vie s'entremêlaient, et elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela serait du fait de Severus Snape.

- M. Snape, reprit-elle, ne pouvant décemment pas l'appeler par son prénom après avoir été son élève pendant tant d'années. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ?

Severus s'avança encore un peu plus, son regard faisant le tour de la librairie. Sa main tomba sur un ouvrage qui se trouvait sur une table non loin de lui, et il le prit délicatement dans ses mains, prenant le temps de le feuilleter distraitement.

- _Les Liaisons Dangereuses_ ?, questionna-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est un livre moldu, expliqua-t-elle avec hâte en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je connais très bien cet ouvrage, Miss, rétorqua-t-il en déposant le livre là où il l'avait pris. Je ne pensais simplement pas que ce serait un ouvrage que vous auriez mis en avant dans ce qui semble être votre librairie.

- C'est une de mes lectures favorites, si vous voulez tout savoir.

Elle capta vaguement le rictus qui ourla un coin des lèvres de Severus, mais n'y prêta pas attention.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, reprit-elle.

- Pourquoi être partie ?, lâcha soudain Severus, plantant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme qui eut un mouvement de recul, mouvement qui fut interrompu par la table qui se trouvait derrière elle.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi mes raisons de m'exiler vous intéressent. Et comment m'avez-vous retrouvée, tout d'abord ?, questionna-t-elle, la voix légèrement plus aiguë que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

Severus écarta sa question d'un mouvement de la main.

- Cela n'a aucune importance, Miss. Le plus important est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai cherchée, pour laquelle je me trouve devant vous en ce moment, expliqua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, la même voix qu'il avait utilisé pendant ses années à Poudlard à dispenser un enseignement élitiste mais pourtant formateur.

- Je vous écoute, parvient-elle à dire.

Severus commença à faire les cent pas dans la librairie, tournant parfois le dos à Hermione. Il semblait être à la recherche des bons mots, et gardait ses mains croisées dans son dos alors qu'il arpentait la pièce. Finalement, il se retourna vers elle avant de s'arrêter.

- J'ai besoin de vous, Hermione Granger. J'ai besoin que vous reveniez à Ste Mangouste pour...

- Il n'en est pas question, l'interrompit Hermione d'une voix sèche, alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils. Je n'ai aucune intention de revenir, _aucune_.

- Ecoutez-moi, insista Severus en s'approchant d'elle. Nous avons besoin de vous et de votre expertise concernant un sujet de la plus haute importance. Si vous ne venez pas...

- Je n'ai aucune intention de revenir, répéta-t-elle en appuyant sur chacune des syllabes, comme si Severus comprendrait mieux de la sorte. Quand bien même il s'agirait d'un dossier d'État, je ne reviendrai pas. Je me porte très bien depuis que je vis loin de l'effervescence de Londres, et je compte bien en rester loin désormais.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda Severus en désespoir de cause. Vous étiez une des plus brillantes Médicomages, vous avez complètement révolutionné la vision que les sorciers avaient de la médecine. Alors pourquoi ?

Hermione se figea, cherchant ses mots. Pourquoi était-elle partie ? C'était une question qu'elle avait entendu maintes fois, de la bouche de ses amis, de ses supérieurs, de ses collègues. Tous avaient pensé que, malgré sa peine, elle se sentirait assez entourée, assez aimée pour rester parmi eux. Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas, et l'exil avait été la seule réponse qu'elle avait trouvé à ses problèmes.

- Pourquoi pas ?, rétorqua-t-elle tout en sachant pertinemment que ce genre de réponse ne serait pas suffisant pour Severus Snape. Je n'ai plus d'attaches à Ste Mangouste, et je compte bien vivre le restant de mes jours ainsi.

- Miss Granger, soupira Severus en désespoir de cause. Depuis près d'un an, le monde sorcier souffre d'un grand mal. Un mal qui nous ronge de l'intérieur, contre lequel nos méthodes sont inefficaces. Voilà pourquoi j'ai mis mes connaissances au service de l'hôpital, mais je n'y arriverai pas seul. Je n'y arriverai pas sans vous.

Un regard vers Severus lui fit comprendre qu'il n'exagérait pas. Hermione se dit qu'il devait réellement se passer quelque chose de grave pour que Severus Snape, un des plus grands sorciers qu'elle ait eu l'occasion de connaître lui demande son aide.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?, s'entendit-elle lui demander, alors qu'elle s'était jurée de ne pas se renseigner sur ce qui se passait dans le monde magique depuis plus d'un an. La curiosité était trop forte.

- Je vous parle du cancer, Miss Granger, avoua Severus à voix basse. Je vous parle de ce mal qui s'est abattu sur nous et qui ne cesse de s'étendre, comme une malédiction dont nous ne pouvons pas nous débarrasser, et contre laquelle les techniques moldues ne sont pas aussi efficaces que sur les moldus eux-mêmes.

Hermione retint son souffle, et baissa rapidement les yeux.

- Pourquoi dites-vous que je peux vous aider ?, souffla-t-elle, évitant toujours son regard.

- J'ai trouvé vos travaux, Miss. Ils ne sont certes pas aboutis, mais je suis persuadé qu'en mettant nos recherches en commun, nous parviendrons à trouver quelque chose de cohérent. J'en suis persuadé, répéta Severus.

Hermione secoua la tête, comme si elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il lui disait.

- Je ne veux pas retourner à Ste Mangouste, murmura-t-elle, toujours en secouant la tête.

- Vous n'aurez pas à vous y rendre, dit-il précipitamment. Nous pouvons très bien mener nos recherches ici, ou chez moi, à Spinner's End, comme vous préférez. Si Ste Mangouste ne vous sied pas, nous trouverons une solution.

Hermione se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Rose... Elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser sa fille afin de se rendre chez Severus Snape à une heure d'ici. La solution s'imposait alors d'elle-même.

- Je..., commença-t-elle, cherchant les mots adéquats. Je veux bien essayer, mais je ne vous promets rien, M. Snape. Si recherches il y a, elles auront lieu chez moi, à dix minutes d'ici. J'ai une fille, voyez-vous, et je ne peux me permettre de la laisser seule, expliqua Hermione en rencontrant son regard.

Severus haussa un sourcil étonné à l'évocation de Rose, mais acquiesça.

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, mais disposez-vous d'un laboratoire personnel ?

Hermione soupira avant de se passer une main lasse sur le visage. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ce petit détail.

- Non... Mais je dispose d'une cave assez spacieuse qui devrait pouvoir remplir cet office.

- Très bien. Pouvons-nous donc convenir d'une date ?

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de contourner son bureau, à la recherche d'un morceau de parchemin et d'une plume.

- Que direz-vous de demain soir, vers 20 heures ? Je vous note l'adresse...

- Cela me sied, répondit Severus en prenant le morceau de parchemin qu'il glissa dans une poche intérieure. Je suis ravi de voir que nous sommes parvenus à un terrain d'entente. A demain, Miss.

Sur ces mots, Severus quitta la librairie, faisant tinter une deuxième fois la sonnette de la porte par la même occasion. Hermione se laissa tomber sur le siège de son bureau, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Merlin, dans quelle galère viens-tu de te fourrer ?, marmonna-t-elle en soupirant.

**XxX**

Le lendemain, la réponse de Molly arriva avant huit heures, et Rose était toute excitée à la vue du hibou qui se posa gracieusement sur le rebord de la fenêtre qu'Hermione avait intentionnellement laissée ouverte. La petite fille aux yeux noisettes trépignait d'impatience lorsque sa mère détachait la lettre de la patte du volatile, un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est une lettre de mamie Molly, mon cœur, expliqua Hermione à l'attention de sa fille.

- Mamie !, s'exclama Rose, les yeux brillants.

Rose adorait ses grands-parents, et Hermione ressentit un pincement au cœur en la voyant si enthousiaste. Elle ouvrit cependant la lettre, Rose s'agrippant comme elle le pouvait à sa jambe.

«_ Chère Hermione, _

_Nous sommes ravis d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Nous vous attendons avec impatience samedi. Bien évidemment, vous dormirez toutes les deux au Terrier, il est inutile de faire tant d'heures de route pour ne passer qu'une journée en notre compagnie. _

_Nous vous embrassons toutes les deux, _

_Arthur et Molly_ »

Hermione confia la lettre à sa fille et cette dernière la serra contre son cœur, dans un geste d'une infinie douceur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rose partait avec Gloria et Chloé cette fois, laissant sa mère seule.

Hermione, comme tous les mercredis, ne travaillait pas, mais étant donné les circonstances, elle s'était arrangée avec Gloria afin qu'elle garde Rose exceptionnellement. Elle avait une multitude de choses à faire, et cela commençait par ranger la cave afin de la préparer pour la venue de Severus.

D'un pas peu assuré, Hermione se rendit dans sa chambre et ouvrit le dernier tiroir de sa commode. Elle en sortit une petite boîte en bois d'ébène, et souleva délicatement son couvercle. Là, sur un petit coussin, reposait sa baguette magique, objet qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé depuis ce qui lui semblait être des siècles. Vigne, ventricule de dragon. Sa main courut le loin du bois dont était fait sa baguette, et elle ferma brièvement les yeux, comme pour s'imprégner de la puissance qui émanait de l'objet. Quelques larmes menacèrent de lui monter aux yeux, mais elle les refoula très vite, ouvrant les yeux par la même occasion. Elle n'avait pas posé le regard sur sa baguette depuis plus d'un an. Un an pendant lequel elle avait tenté de vivre selon les us et coutumes qui avaient bercé sa vie pendant presque douze ans, avant qu'elle ne se retrouve projetée dans un monde totalement différent, mais qui était pourtant le sien. Qui_ avait été_ le sien, corrigea-t-elle mentalement.

Rapidement, elle referma le tiroir de la commode et fourra sa baguette dans sa poche. Aurait-elle encore les réflexes qui l'avaient animée auparavant ? Elle n'en était pas sûre, et pourtant, elle devrait les avoir. Severus comptait sur elle, et s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle détestait par dessus tout, c'était de décevoir les personnes qui avaient cru bon mettre des espoirs en elle.

Hermione ouvrit prestement sa boîte à bijoux qui ne contenait que très peu de choses de valeurs, mais dans laquelle elle avait glissé la clé de la cave. Elle ne voulait pas que cette clé se retrouve par inadvertance dans les mains de Rose. Évidemment, cette dernière n'aurait pas pu ouvrir la porte de cette manière, étant trop petite pour accéder à la serrure, mais les manifestations magiques pouvaient survenir à tout moment et Hermione ne voulait pas tenter le diable. Sa fille était la prunelle de ses yeux, et rien ne devait lui arriver.

Sa baguette dans la poche et la clé de la cave à la main, Hermione quitta la chaleur bienveillante de sa chambre afin de se rendre à la cave. Habitant au rez-de-chaussée, elle avait un accès direct à la pièce. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine : elle n'avait été à la cave qu'une seule fois depuis son arrivée dans son appartement. En effet, recommençant tout à zéro, elle n'avait pas eu grand chose à stocker. Tout ce qu'elle possédait avait été acheté au fur et à mesure, et la cave n'avait donc pas eu d'utilité réelle pour l'instant. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, un courant d'air frais s'engouffra dans l'appartement, et Hermione resserra son pull autour d'elle. Elle alluma la lumière qui grésilla quelques instants avant de se stabiliser. D'un pas peu rassuré, elle descendit les escaliers en bois un à un, ne faisant pas attention à leur grincement sous son poids. Par précaution, elle sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche, et finit par arriver en bas des marches. La pièce était assez spacieuse, assez spacieuse pour faire office de laboratoire en tout cas. Ayant côtoyer Severus Snape pendant des années, elle savait que ce dernier exécrait les pièces de trop grande taille, ce qui l'arrangeait en l'état des choses.

Hermione passa la majeure partie de la matinée à nettoyer la pièce de façon moldue, puis descendit magiquement la table basse qu'elle agrandit à l'aide d'un sort, tout comme sa table à manger. Elle transfigura également l'ancien bac à vêtements qu'elle n'utilisait plus afin qu'il ait l'allure d'un chaudron, et elle fit de même avec les verres qui devinrent des fioles de toutes tailles. Finalement satisfaite, elle s'interrogea ensuite sur les ingrédients. Évidemment, elle n'en possédait pas, mais elle pensa que Severus avait du s'en occuper. Par ailleurs, leur première rencontre ne serait très sûrement composée que de recherches et de brainstorming en tout genre.

Avec un soupir, elle remonta dans son appartement et referma la porte derrière elle. Une douche n'était pas de refus, et un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'elle avait encore un peu de temps avant qu'il ne soit dix-sept heures, soit l'heure à laquelle elle avait convenu d'aller récupérer Rose.

Finalement, elle se fit couler un bain chaud, contrastant totalement avec la pluie glacée qui mouillait sans discontinuer le sol depuis plusieurs heures à l'extérieur. Elle se laissa glisser dans la baignoire avec délice, rajoutant un soupçon de gel douche parfumé à l'amande. Elle passa une bonne vingtaine de minutes dans l'eau qui refroidissait de plus en plus, un livre à la main.

Après avoir été cherché Rose, elles dînèrent ensemble, puis jouèrent jusqu'à ce que la petite fille tombe de fatigue. Alors, Hermione la porta à sa chambre, veillant à ce que cette dernière soit bien installée pour sa nuit de sommeil, protégeant la pièce par un sort d'insonorisation particulier : Rose ne pouvait rien entendre, mais tout bruit qui provenait de sa chambre était amplifié pour qu'Hermione puisse l'entendre. Il était déjà vingt heures, et Severus n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Ayant son adresse, elle ne doutait pas que le sorcier transplanerait directement devant sa porte.

A 20h03 précisément, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, et Hermione remit de l'ordre dans ses boucles avant de se décider à aller ouvrir. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, la main sur la poignée, avant d'ouvrir et de se retrouver nez à nez avec Severus Snape. Il était vêtu comme la veille, avec son éternelle cape noire sur les épaules. Il la salua d'un hochement de tête comme il en avait l'habitude et Hermione fit de même avant de se mettre sur le côté afin de le laisser entrer dans son appartement.

Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot pendant quelques secondes, avant que Severus ne rompe le silence en pénétrant dans le salon.

- Votre appartement est très agréable, dit-il d'une voix basse et lente. Et le voisinage semble facile à vivre.

- Je ne me plains pas, acquiesça Hermione. Souhaitez-vous manger, boire quelque chose ?

- Rien de tout cela, Miss, je vous remercie. Ce qui m'amène chez vous est autrement plus important.

- Bien sûr, marmonna Hermione en passant devant Severus, évitant tant que possible son regard. Suivez-moi.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant la cave quelques secondes plus tard, et Hermione entendit Severus étouffer un léger rire alors qu'elle glissait la clé dans la serrure. Elle se retourna vivement pour voir qu'il avait le regard fixé sur la porte de la chambre de Rose.

- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda-t-elle, intriguée par sa réaction.

- Cette décoration est... digne d'une Gryffondor, expliqua-t-il, un léger rictus sur le visage.

Hermione suivit son regard, et ne put nier. Effectivement, les dorures qui ornaient la porte peinte en rouge grenat, porte sur laquelle était écrit le nom de sa fille en lettres dorées étaient pour le moins explicite.

- On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, lâcha-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de la cave, incitant Severus à la suivre.

- Rose ?, questionna Severus alors qu'ils descendaient les marches.

- Rose Weasley, précisa Hermione, les lèvres pincées.

Severus ne répondit pas, et ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de la cave aménagée par les soins de la jeune femme.

- J'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais avec ce que j'avais..., expliqua-t-elle, un peu honteuse.

- C'est parfait, je ne pense pas que nous aurons besoin de plus d'ustensiles, la rassura Severus en faisant le tour de la pièce, comptant par la même occasion le nombre de fioles.

C'est alors qu'Hermione se rendit compte que Severus avait une besace à la main, noire, évidemment.

- Qu'est-ce donc ?

- L'ensemble, ou tout du moins ce que j'ai trouvé, de vos recherches, ainsi que les miennes.

Severus déposa la besace sur la table la plus proche et en sortit une liasse de documents assez imposante. Hermione s'approcha et reconnut son écriture.

- Je ne pensais pas revoir ces documents un jour, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

Severus l'observa du coin de l'œil, et s'aperçut que quelques rides avaient pris possession du coin externe de ses yeux. Elle n'était plus la jeune fille extrêmement douée qu'il avait connu, elle n'était plus une adolescente. Elle était devenue une femme malmenée par la vie, marquée par des épreuves qu'il n'osait même pas imaginer.

Il fut interrompu par le regard de la jeune femme qui plongea dans le sien, et il se racla gauchement la gorge, comme pris en flagrant délit.

- Vous pourrez vérifier si ces documents sont complets ou non... Ensuite, nous pourrons parler de cette maladie, des découvertes que nous avons chacun fait de notre côté afin de ne pas nous influencer dans un premier temps. Puis, il serait bon de réfléchir ensemble aux solutions que nous trouvons adéquates. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je n'en pense que du bien, répondit Hermione en acquiesçant, retournant son attention à ses documents.

Elle prit l'ensemble de ses parchemins et alla s'asseoir dans un des confortables fauteuils qu'elle avait fait descendre, invitant Severus à faire de même. Alors qu'elle commençait la lecture de ses recherches, une constatation lui vint en tête : la nuit allait être longue.

**XxX**

- Désirez-vous quelque chose ? Du café, du thé peut-être ?

La douce voix d'Hermione venait de briser le confortable silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Severus releva la tête de ses propres parchemins, et acquiesça.

- Une tasse de café ne serait pas de refus, merci.

Hermione déposa rapidement ses documents dans son fauteuil et laissa Severus seul à la cave. Cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures qu'ils relisaient leurs propres recherches, un travail qui prenait beaucoup plus de temps à Hermione. Plus d'une année s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle avait abandonné ses recherches, les oubliant dans un tiroir de son ancien bureau. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé les revoir de sitôt, et surtout pas dans ses circonstances.

Car Severus Snape ne lui avait pas tout dit le jour où il était apparu dans sa librairie, chamboulant ainsi toute une partie de sa vie. Le type de cancer qui rongeait le monde sorcier n'était _pas_ normal. Une forme de magie s'était greffée à la maladie, rendant difficile la guérison du patient. Ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse : il était également possible que ce soit la magie de l'hôte qui déclenche une nouvelle mutation de la maladie... Rien n'était moins sûr, et Hermione savait une chose : si elle voulait en savoir plus, elle devait consulter un malade directement.

En soupirant, elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de Rose afin de s'assurer que sa fille était toujours endormie. C'était toujours le cas, et Hermione passa une main maternelle sur le front de la petite fille, décollant les quelques cheveux qui s'étaient collés sur sa peau. Puis, elle se rendit dans la cuisine afin de préparer deux tasses de café fort. Alors qu'elle attendait que le filtre fasse son travail, de nombreuses idées lui passèrent par la tête : comment était-il possible qu'une substance magique puisse interférer avec une maladie ? Cela serait une première. Pendant les presque sept ans où elle avait officié à Ste. Mangouste, elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à une chose pareille. Alors qu'elle prenait les deux tasses dans ses mains afin de les mener à la cave, d'autres questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit : comment la maladie avait pu se propager dans le monde sorcier ? Le cancer n'était pas une maladie contagieuse, loin de là, et pendant des siècles, les sorciers avaient été comme immunisés contre elle. Alors pourquoi tant de cas ? S'agissait-il réellement du cancer ou... d'une autre maladie qui prenait les traits d'une autre ?

- Merci, dit Severus lorsque la jeune femme lui tendit une des tasses.

- Je vous en prie. J'ai d'ailleurs quelques questions à vous poser, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, finit-elle en reprenant place dans son fauteuil, entourant sa propre tasse de ses deux mains afin de se réchauffer comme elle le pouvait.

- Je vous écoute.

- A quel moment cette maladie s'est-elle déclarée ? Il y a-t-il eu un effet de masse, où est-elle apparue insidieusement dans le monde magique ?

Severus prit quelques secondes afin de lui répondre.

- Il y a presque un an, jour pour jour, à ce que l'on m'a dit. Je vivais reclus à l'époque, et revenir dans le monde magique après tant d'années loin de ce dernier n'était pas dans mes projets, commença-t-il. Un peu comme vous, si vous me permettez de faire la comparaison.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, mais également afin de l'inciter à continuer son récit.

- Les choses que je vais donc vous dire ne sont issues que de rapports qui ont atterri sur mon bureau après que j'ai accepté de mettre mes connaissances au service de Ste. Mangouste, il y a de cela plusieurs mois. De ce que j'en ai retenu, cette maladie a commencé à toucher une dizaine de personnes simultanément. Évidemment, le terme de cancer n'y a été apposé que plusieurs semaines plus tard, quand les ressemblances avec cette maladie typiquement moldues ont été mises en lumière. Il est important de noter qu'il n'y a pour l'instant que peu de morts. Aucun des malades n'est encore décédé des suites directes de la maladie. Il y a eu quelques morts, certes, mais la plupart d'entre eux sont décédés pour d'autres raisons, non pas suite à des complications liées au cancer.

- Je vois, murmura Hermione. Et qu'en est-il des symptômes ?

- Cela dépend bien évidemment du type de cancer dont est atteint le patient, continua Severus d'une voix traînante, son regard plongé dans celui de la jeune femme. Essoufflements, ganglions, douleurs thoraciques dans le cas d'un cancer du poumon, douleurs et perforations abdominales pour le cancer du côlon... Je ne vais pas vous détailler tous les types de cancer, Miss, finit-il en ayant un geste vague de la main.

- Bien sûr, répondit Hermione en secouant la tête. Je suppose que vous avez axé vos recherches sur le domaine des potions ?

- Exact, acquiesça Severus après avoir bu une gorgée de café. Cela fait un peu plus de six mois que je mène des essais cliniques, sans succès, avoua-t-il à demi-mot.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible de guérir de ce type de maladies avec une simple potion... Sa façon pernicieuse et pourtant parfois terriblement directe de s'attaquer à l'organisme humain ne permet pas qu'une simple potion en vienne à bout.

- C'est quelque chose que j'ai remarqué, avec le temps. D'ailleurs, Miss Granger, pourquoi avez-vous mené ces recherches concernant le cancer ? Vous avez fui le monde magique il y a un an, bien avant le début de cette « épidémie ». Alors pourquoi ?, demanda Severus, soudain suspicieux.

- Je suis issue d'une famille de moldus, dois-je vous le rappeler ?, questionna-t-elle à voix basse.

- Quelqu'un de votre famille..., commença Severus, alors que la vérité faisait jour dans son esprit.

- Ma grand-mère, expliqua Hermione. Elle est décédée il y a un peu plus d'un an, ce qui explique que j'ai abandonné ces recherches par la suite.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Severus.

- Peu importe, dit Hermione en esquissant un sourire. Ces recherches portaient certes sur un remède contre le cancer, mais ce dernier semble différent de la maladie qui affecte les sorciers en ce moment.

- Plaît-il ? Les symptômes sont pourtant...

- Identiques, je le sais bien, l'interrompit Hermione. Mais à symptômes identiques, deux maladies peuvent être impliquées. Par exemple... Lorsque vous vomissez, j'imagine que vous pensez à plusieurs choses différentes, n'est-ce pas ? Il est possible que ce soit une intoxication alimentaire, un sort, ou encore un bonbon qui n'a pas que de bonnes intentions, finit-elle avec un sourire.

- Soit, concéda Severus. Mais cela est assez différent du problème qui nous est posé : ici, tout concorde. _Tout_.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, essayant de trouver une explication.

- Les traitements moldus, chimiothérapie, radiothérapie, fonctionnent-ils ?, tenta-t-elle.

- Ils permettent de réduire certains symptômes. Mais pour ce que l'on en sait, cela n'empêche pas la propagation du cancer. En tout cas, nous n'avons pas de signes de rémission chez aucun de nos patients.

- Comment l'expliquez-vous dans ce cas ?

- Nous ne l'expliquons pas, lâcha Severus d'un air cynique. Rien ne peut expliquer ceci, et c'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons besoin de vous, Miss Granger. Je suis compétent, certes, je ne le nie pas. Mais je n'ai de connaissances poussées que dans le domaine des potions. Vous, au contraire...

- Je n'ai rien de plus que vous, M. Snape, si l'on se base sur les connaissances pures. J'ai juste eu la chance de côtoyer pendant de nombreuses années les malades, et j'ai essayé de me mettre à leur place, en quelque sorte.

Severus laissa échapper un soupir, comme s'il avait perdu tout espoir de la faire changer d'avis.

- Comptez-vous m'aider dans mes recherches, oui ou non ?, finit-il par demander, l'air las.

Hermione prit quelques secondes de réflexion, son regard perdu dans celui de son ancien professeur de Potions. Il semblait si las, si fatigué par le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. A la douce lueur des lampes qui les entouraient, elle se rendit compte de la présence de quelques cheveux blancs qui grisaient sa chevelure, des rides qui avaient depuis longtemps pris possession de son visage, lui donnait un air noble et rassurant. Ses traits étaient toutefois plus doux que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois huit ans plus tôt. Il semblait comme apaisé, comme si le fait d'avoir mis la Guerre derrière lui l'avait aidé à se reconstruire. A son récit, elle comprit qu'il avait mis plusieurs années à sortir de sa réserve, mais il avait réussi. Et voilà qu'elle, Hermione Granger, se refermait sur elle-même comme Severus Snape l'avait fait avant elle.

Puis, son regard tomba sur la tasse de café qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement, comme si son corps tout entier se refusait à faire le grand saut : sortir du cocon qu'elle avait pris tant de temps à construire n'était pas facile, mais le devoir qu'elle sentait peser de plus en plus lourdement sur ses épaules ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps.

- Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-on pas parlé ?, finit-elle par demander, relevant son regard afin de rencontrer celui de Severus.

- Pardon ?

- Molly, Arthur... Les Weasley, pourquoi ne m'en ont-ils pas parlé pendant tout ce temps ?

- Il est fort probable qu'il n'ait pas entendu parlé de cette maladie. L'hôpital Ste. Mangouste ainsi que le Ministère font en sorte de ne pas effrayer la population. Les seuls sorciers au courant sont les malades, évidemment, leur cercle proche ainsi que le personnel soignant.

- Et le Ministère, rajouta Hermione dans un souffle.

- Et le Ministère, confirma Severus.

Hermione se leva afin de déposer sa tasse sur la table où trônaient fièrement de nombreuses fioles. Tournant le dos à Severus, elle posa ses mains sur le bois froid de la table, et ferma les yeux avant de prendre une profonde respiration.

- Est-il possible..., commença-t-elle doucement, est-il possible de rencontrer quelques patients ?

Dans son dos, Severus leva les yeux au ciel, réprimant un sourire de satisfaction.

- Bien sûr, dit-il rapidement alors qu'Hermione venait de se retourner afin de lui faire face. Vous pourrez venir à Ste. Mangouste dès demain, évidemment.

- Je ne voudrais juste pas être reconnue, précisa-t-elle à voix basse.

- Comptez-vous user de Polynectar ?, questionna Severus en haussant un sourcil amusé.

- Je ne compte rien utiliser de magique, répondit Hermione en rougissant subitement. Je viendrais en voiture, et repartirait par le même moyen de transport par ailleurs.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Raisons personnelles, dit-elle froidement.

Severus se contenta de la fixer intensément, comme s'il tentait de lire dans son esprit. Gênée, Hermione prit maladroitement ses parchemins dans ses mains et les déposa sur la table.

- Je pense que nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui, ne pensez-vous pas ?

- Effectivement, acquiesça Severus en se levant de son fauteuil, mettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. Je vous attends donc demain à Ste. Mangouste. Vous connaissez sûrement l'entrée des employés ?

- Exact. J'y serai très sûrement aux alentours de dix heures, si cela vous convient.

Severus la gratifia d'un hochement de tête et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à l'appartement de la jeune femme, Hermione sur les talons, les deux tasses vides à la main. Juste au moment où elle refermait la porte de la cave derrière elle, un gémissement provint de la chambre de Rose, rapidement suivi par des pleurs. Severus se figea à quelques mètres de la porte de la chambre de la petite fille, et Hermione soupira.

- Allez donc vous occuper d'elle, proposa Severus, à sa plus grande surprise.

- Moi qui pensais que vous aviez la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire avec un petit sourire. Pouvez-vous me tenir ces tasses une seconde, s'il-vous-plaît ?

- Faites donc, se contenta-t-il de répondre, ne relevant pas sa petite pique.

Hermione lui déposa les deux tasses dans les mains en une fraction de seconde avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de sa fille, baignée par la lumière du couloir. Severus ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas afin de voir la scène qui allait se dérouler devant ses yeux.

Il vit Hermione Granger prendre avec une infinie douceur sa fille dans ses bras. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans, à ce qu'il pouvait voir, et en comparant l'apparence physique de la petite fille avec celle des enfants qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir depuis qu'il travaillait à Ste. Mangouste. Rose noua ses bras autour du cou de sa mère, et Severus ne pouvait voir que sa masse de cheveux bouclés auburn, la petite fille lui tournant de facto le dos.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar, ma chérie ?, glissa d'une voix douce Hermione à l'oreille de Rose.

La petite fille renifla encore une fois, et Severus la vit hocher la tête.

- Tout va bien, Rose, tout va bien...

Hermione berça pendant quelques secondes sa fille avant de tourner son regard vers Severus, comme si elle venait juste de se rendre compte de sa présence chez elle. Doucement, elle se dirigea vers lui, portant toujours Rose dans ses bras, emmitouflée dans un petit drap de couleur grenat.

- Je suis désolée, murmura Hermione à l'attention de son ancien professeur de Potions, veillant à ne pas brusquer Rose. Je vous raccompagne à la porte.

Severus la suivit, et put voir le regard de Rose fixé sur lui, au-dessus de l'épaule d'Hermione. La petite fille releva la tête, comme surprise de voir un inconnu la suivre dans sa propre maison.

- Maman, marmonna-t-elle, tirant doucement sur les boucles de la jeune femme.

- Chut, Rose, rendors-toi...

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la porte, et Hermione l'ouvrit doucement.

- Eh bien, Miss Granger, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, ainsi qu'à Rose..., dit Severus lentement en jetant un dernier regard à la petite fille qui avait changé de position dans les bras de sa mère, lui faisant désormais face.

Rose plongea son regard noisette ensommeillé dans les yeux de Severus et lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de reposer sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

- Je vous vois demain, précisa Hermione avec un sourire. Bonne nuit, M. Snape.

Severus s'éloigna dans le couloir après un hochement de tête, et quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione entendit le « _Pop ! _» caractéristique du transplanage. Alors, elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle, et ramena Rose dans son berceau.

* * *

_Raté, **Jessie Trager**, ce n'est pas Ron qui est mort d'un cancer ici. :o) _

_Voilà donc la fin de la première partie de **Je Te Guiderai**. Les deux prochaines parties, mettant en avant les interactions et les rapprochements entre Hermione et Severus seront probablement plus longs. Merci de suivre cette histoire ! A très vite._


	3. Chapter 3

_Note d'avant chapitre : effectivement, 2312, de quoi est mort Ron ? Et surtout, est-il vraiment mort ? Nous le saurons plus tard, je suppose. :) _

_Merci de vos encouragements, ils me poussent à vous poster des chapitres aussi rapidement que possible (sans sacrifier leur qualité, j'espère !). _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Je Te Guiderai**

**Partie II **

** Chapitre III**

* * *

Le trajet en voiture s'avéra être plus long que ce qu'Hermione avait envisagé. Au bout d'une heure et demie, coincée dans les embouteillages qui commençaient à prendre forme à l'entrée de Londres, elle lâcha un soupir, excédée à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir arriver à l'heure à Ste. Mangouste. Il était déjà dix heures trente, et elle n'avait aucun moyen de prévenir Severus Snape de son retard.

Un regard à son reflet dans le rétroviseur fut à l'origine de son premier rire de la journée. Elle avait l'air ridicule avec ses grosses lunettes noires et son foulard noué autour de ses cheveux. Un peu plus et on l'aurait crue sortie tout droit d'un film des années quarante. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais c'était là le but de son accoutrement : elle ne voulait pas être reconnue. Nul doute cependant qu'elle attirerait les regards une fois à l'hôpital, mais Hermione espérait que le lien entre Hermione Granger l'ancienne médicomage et Hermione Granger la nouvelle libraire ne soit pas établi. Elle avait perdu du poids depuis son dernier jour passé à Ste. Mangouste, et peut-être que cela suffirait pour passer inaperçue. Elle l'espérait en tout cas.

Près de vingt minutes plus tard, elle finit par se garer dans un parking situé non loin de Purge & Pionce Ltd., le magasin de vêtements qui abritait l'entrée de l'hôpital. Alors que les visiteurs devaient parler à un des mannequins de la vitrine afin de se voir garantir l'accès de l'établissement de soins, les employés quant à eux devaient entrer dans le magasin et passer par les cabines d'essayage. L'air gauche, Hermione se dirigea vers une des cabines, fort heureusement libres à cette heure de la journée. Elle se glissa derrière le rideau et posa la paume de sa main sur une des pierres qui composaient le mur. Elle n'eut à patienter que quelques instants avant que le mur de briques ne s'efface, laissant place à un couloir étroit aux murs d'un blanc immaculé.

Hermione s'avança lentement, notant que le mur se replaçait derrière son dos à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de lui. Rapidement, elle s'assura que son foulard n'était pas sur le point de la trahir, et baissa la tête lorsqu'un médicomage à la blouse verte si caractéristique passa près d'elle. Où aller ? Severus lui avait donné rendez-vous à dix heures à l'entrée des employés, mais il était près de onze heures, et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ne pas être présent.

Alors qu'elle se demandait si cela était une bonne idée de revenir ici, une main impatiente se posa sur son avant-bras, l'obligeant à se retourner. Le regard ténébreux de son ancien professeur de Potions sombra dans le sien, et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le froncement de ses sourcils.

- M. Snape, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il l'entraînait dans un couloir perpendiculaire à celui dans lequel elle déambulait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Une porte s'ouvrit, puis un autre couloir fut traversé presque au pas de course, alors qu'ils croisaient le regard interrogateur de plusieurs employés. Puis, le choc : Hermione se retrouva propulsée un an en arrière, lorsqu'elle avait fermé pour la dernière fois la porte de son bureau. _Son_ bureau.

Il n'avait pas réellement changé, à part que les nombreux cadres qu'elle avait disséminés un peu partout dans la pièce lorsqu'elle y officiait avait disparu. Le bois rassurant du parquet avait lui aussi disparu, laissant place à un carrelage froid, semblable à celui que l'on pouvait voir dans l'ensemble de l'hôpital.

- Vous êtes en retard, articula Severus d'une voix lente et traînante.

Comme sortie de ses pensées, Hermione releva rapidement la tête vers l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, les bras croisés, le dos nonchalamment appuyé contre le bureau.

- Je n'avais pas prévu que les embouteillages seraient si importants, je m'en excuse.

- Peu importe, le principal est que vous soyez là. Vous a-t-on reconnue ?

- Je ne pense pas, répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

Sans une autre réponse, Severus se glissa avec une aisance digne d'un félin – ou devrait-elle dire d'un serpent ? - derrière le bureau, et s'y installa. Il invita Hermione à prendre place devant lui, et c'est avec une certaine réticence qu'elle s'assit dans le fauteuil. Ce fauteuil était normalement destiné aux patients. Sa place était de l'autre côté du bureau, mais elle tenta de faire abstraction de cette idée. Pourtant, Severus sembla se rendre compte de son malaise et haussa un sourcil interrogateur alors qu'il posait une main sur son dossier.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui ne va pas, Miss Granger ?

- Oh, trois fois rien. Il s'avère simplement que j'ai plus l'habitude d'être... de l'autre côté du bureau, expliqua-t-elle en souriant. Mais je vous en prie, continuez-donc ce que vous étiez en train de faire.

Severus ne se départit pas immédiatement de son sourcil levé, mais finit par replonger son attention dans le document qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

- Voyons voir..., commença-t-il à voix haute. Nous avons ici le dossier de Daniel Ertwing, un sorcier de 52 ans. Il a été admis à Ste. Mangouste il y a de cela deux mois, se plaignant à l'époque de sifflements à la poitrine, de douleurs de plus en plus fortes également... Nous n'avons pas immédiatement fait le lien entre ces douleurs et la maladie qui nous intéresse actuellement. Voyez-vous, Daniel Ertwing est le premier cas de cancer du poumon que nous ayons eu.

- Et est-ce le seul ?

- Effectivement, c'est le seul, acquiesça Severus d'un mouvement lent de la tête. Pour l'instant...

- Quels sont les formes de « cancer » les plus récurrents ?

Hermione éprouvait une certaine réticence à parler de cancer. Non pas que cette maladie lui fasse peur, non, loin de là. Elle avait accompagné sa grand-mère pendant plusieurs mois, l'aidant à se battre contre cette maladie, essayant de l'apaiser du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait même été jusqu'à essayer de la soulager avec des décoctions qu'elle avait elle-même préparé. Cela n'avait pas été suffisant, certes, mais toujours était-il que la jeune femme avait appris, à ses dépends, certes, à reconnaître cette forme de maladie. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait tenu à se rendre à Ste. Mangouste afin d'aller à la rencontre des patients. Un doute subsistait dans son esprit, et il était primordial pour elle de savoir de qui il en retournait.

- Cancer de la gorge, principalement. Nous avons également noté des cas fréquents de cancer de la peau.

- Autre chose ?

- Pas à ma connaissance, avoua Severus en feuilletant distraitement le dossier de Daniel Ertwing.

- Ce patient, reprit Hermione en désignant de la main le dossier qui se trouvait sur son ancien bureau, fait-il l'objet d'une procédure de soins particulière ? Est-ce efficace ?

- Nous avons pensé à une chirurgie, mais il était trop tard : la tumeur était déjà à un stade trop avancé pour que nous nous y risquions. Son organisme ne répond pas favorablement à la chimiothérapie, et très faiblement à la radiothérapie.

- Une procédure de soins magique, dans ce cas ?

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les questions fusaient, et il était étonné de voir que, même après plus d'un an sans contact avec les patients, Hermione Granger était toujours aussi alerte et vive lorsqu'il s'agissait de poser un diagnostic. Ces questions, il les attendait. Il avait donc passé la matinée à se renseigner auprès des médecins qui s'étaient occupé – et s'occupaient toujours – de cette maladie principalement.

- Le patient refuse de s'y soumettre tant que les traitements ne sont pas sûrs. Il ne souhaite pas être traité comme un cobaye.

- Stade de la maladie ?, finit-elle par demander, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu sa réponse.

- Terminal, probablement, murmura Severus.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- C'est insensé, commença-t-elle d'une voix posée. Il est à un stade terminal et il ne souhaite pas que l'on teste un quelconque remède sur lui ? Accepte-t-il toutefois d'être soulagé des symptômes de manière magique.

- Cela va de soit. Mais sachez, Miss Granger, que les risques sont grands concernant un quelconque remède sorcier. La seule base sur laquelle l'hôpital base ses espoirs est une potion du docteur Moore...

- Samantha Moore ?, lâcha Hermione d'un air dédaigneux. Qu'a-t-elle donc bien pu trouver qui mérite ces honneurs ?

- Rien qui ne tienne bien la route, j'en ai peur. Mais elle a insisté pour que cette potion soit testée par les patients de l'hôpital, et le directeur a donné son aval. Néanmoins, aucun patient pour l'instant n'a accepté de le tester personnellement.

- Sa réputation semble la précéder...

Samantha Moore était une médicomage de dix ans l'aînée d'Hermione. Depuis le premier jour, elles avaient travaillé ensemble, au service des virus et microbes magiques du deuxième étage. Pendant de longues années, Samantha avait vécu en compétition avec Hermione qui pourtant n'en demandait pas tant. Étant plus jeune que Samantha, elle s'attendait au contraire à un accueil presque maternel, ou tout du moins amical. Il n'en fut rien. Pendant les nombreuses années qui ont composé leur collaboration, Samantha s'était souvent montrée odieuse à son égard, prenant un malin plaisir à critiquer ouvertement les nombreuses découvertes dont Hermione était à l'origine. Il allait sans dire que le départ d'Hermione de Ste. Mangouste avait été du pain béni pour la médicomage blonde. Rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir.

- Effectivement, acquiesça Severus en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Toujours est-il que M. Ertwing a accepté de vous voir aujourd'hui, si vous en voyez toujours la nécessité...

Hermione se leva rapidement, suivie par Severus.

- Je ne demande qu'à le rencontrer.

**XxX**

- M. Ertwing ?

La voix de Severus était calme et posée, presque doucereuse. Hermione se tenait un peu en retrait, les mains posées sur le devant de sa robe, attendant un signe de l'homme épuisé qui dormait paisiblement, la tête relevée par un oreiller blanc. Ses mains reposaient sur le drap qui recouvrait son corps, et Hermione pouvait voir qu'il respirait sans assistance, ce qui était déjà un bon signe. Un infime signe, certes, mais cela contribuait à donner de l'espoir au patient.

Daniel ouvrit doucement les yeux, et lentement, il prit la main de Severus dans la sienne, la serrant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

- Severus, commença-t-il dans un râle. Quel plaisir de vous voir. Comment avancent vos recherches ?

Même s'il lui tournait le dos, Hermione comprit que Severus souriait au patient, et elle haussa un sourcil surpris. Severus Snape n'était pas un homme qui souriait souvent, loin de là.

- Rien de très probant pour l'instant, hélas, expliqua-t-il en posant sa deuxième main sur celle de Daniel. Je suis ici pour vous présenter le docteur Granger.

Severus se tourna légèrement afin que Daniel Ertwing puisse la voir, et Hermione fit un pas en direction du lit, veillant à garder un sourire bienveillant sur son visage, même si cela lui était difficile. Etre dans cette pièce dans ces circonstances lui rappelait sa grand-mère disparue, elle qui avait rendu son dernier souffle dans un lit d'hôpital, semblable à celui dans lequel se trouvait Daniel Ertwing.

- Enchanté, Miss, parvint à murmurer Daniel. Excusez mon accoutrement...

- Je vous en prie, ne vous excusez pas. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Oh, vous savez... J'attends toujours que Severus ici présent trouve le remède miracle à cette maladie qui m'épuise.

- Vos douleurs ont-elles évoluées depuis votre entrée à Ste. Mangouste, M. Ertwing ?

- Pas en bien, j'en ai peur, lâcha-t-il dans un rire avant de se mettre à tousser fortement. Mais les choses semblent se stabiliser depuis une ou deux semaines. Est-ce la fin ? Je ne sais pas, finit-il en tentant de sourire péniblement.

Hermione posa une main compatissante sur son bras, alors que Severus reprenait la parole.

- Ne vous ai-je pas dit de ne pas être si pessimiste, Daniel ?, demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Oh, je ne le suis pas. Je suis persuadé que vous trouverez le remède, Severus, persuadé... Et peut-être que cette gentille dame pourra vous aider, qui sait...

Hermione hocha la tête, tout en souriant.

- Je ferai de mon mieux pour aider M. Snape.

- J'ai entendu parler de vous, Miss Granger, et je n'en ai entendu que du bien. Ce que vous avez fait, transformer cet hôpital en quelque chose de plus... humain, jamais je ne l'oublierai. Cela me permet de ne pas trop me plaindre quand les douleurs se font insupportables.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, tentant de ne pas montrer son émotion. Ne jamais trahir son émotion en présence du patient, même dans les moments difficiles : cela avait été, et était toujours son credo. Ces derniers, aussi atteints par la maladie qu'ils pouvaient l'être, n'avaient pas besoin de compassion déplacée. Ils avaient besoin d'un traitement, et c'était ce qu'elle allait essayer de faire : leur trouver une solution.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, répéta-t-elle avant de mettre un peu de distance entre elle et Daniel Ertwing. Un coup d'oeil à Severus suffit à ce dernier pour comprendre que la visite pouvait se terminer.

- Très bien, Daniel. Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer. Un médicomage passera dans une heure si tout se passe bien. Reposez-vous d'ici là.

Hermione salua le patient et s'éclipsa dans le couloir, rapidement suivi par Severus.

- Alors ?, lui demanda ce dernier alors qu'ils arpentaient le couloir en direction du bureau de l'ancien professeur de Potions.

- C'est un homme extraordinaire, se contenta de répondre Hermione, à voix basse afin que les médicomages qui les suivaient ne la reconnaissent pas à sa voix.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Severus avec ironie. Je vous demandais votre avis médical, Miss.

Hermione attendit pourtant qu'ils soient à l'abri des regards avant de reprendre la parole.

- Comment être sûr qu'il s'agisse d'un cancer du poumon ?, demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils reprirent place dans leurs fauteuils respectifs dans le désormais bureau de Severus Snape.

- Et pourquoi pas ?, rétorqua Severus en fronçant les sourcils. Vous l'avez vu comme je l'ai vu : Daniel Ertwing a un cancer des poumons.

- J'ai vu un patient malade, certes, mais rien ne dit qu'il s'agisse de cela.

- Et de quoi s'agirait-il alors, Miss Granger ?, demanda Severus sur un ton dédaigneux. Eclairez-moi donc.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses genoux. Avez-vous fait des scanners ? Des radiographies ?

Severus pinça les lèvres, visiblement irrité par ses questions.

- Ecoutez, Miss Granger, nous avons fait tous les tests nécessaires, et ils arrivent tous à la même conclusion : il s'agit d'un cancer, expliqua-t-il sur un ton sec. Daniel Ertwing est donc atteint d'un cancer du poumon, tout comme de nombreux sorciers hospitalisés ici sont atteints d'un cancer de la gorge, par exemple. Rien n'explique cette soudaine apparition de la maladie dans notre milieu, certes, mais rien ne l'a expliqué non plus lorsque les moldus ont été touchés il y a de cela des milliers d'années, même si cela semble bien plus commun dans leur milieu. Je vous saurais donc gré de ne pas essayer de toujours remettre en question les conclusions qui ont nécessité des mois et des mois de recherche de la part des médicomages et... de moi-même.

- Vous n'avez pas à être si désagréable, M. Snape. J'essaie simplement d'envisager d'autres pistes, de mettre le doigt sur des choses que vous n'avez pas pensé à relever... J'essaie simplement de faire ce que vous vouliez que je fasse lorsque vous êtes venu me chercher dans ma librairie : vous aider. Mais si vous ne voulez pas de mon aide, continua-t-elle en se levant d'un pas assuré, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterai. Bonne journée, M. Snape.

Hermione se pencha afin de prendre son sac qu'elle avait fait tomber à ses pieds, et le serra contre elle avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Elle avait renié toutes les choses qu'elle s'était promises il y a plus d'an pour l'aider, et voilà comment il la remerciait. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle avait appris pendant ses sept ans passés à Ste. Mangouste, c'était de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, et elle ne comptait pas renier ses principes pour Severus Snape.

- Miss Granger...

Elle entendit son nom dans la bouche de Severus Snape, mais elle ne daigna pas se retourner afin d'affronter son regard. Elle continua de se diriger vers la porte, et lorsque sa main effleura la poignée en acier, une autre main vint au contact de la sienne, l'incitant à retenir son geste.

- Hermione..., murmura Severus à quelques centimètres de son oreille, la prenant totalement au dépourvu. Jamais son ancien professeur de Potions ne l'avait appelée par son prénom. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait d'ailleurs ?

Spontanément, elle releva les yeux afin de rencontrer le regard ébène de Severus. Son visage n'arrivait qu'à la hauteur de la poitrine de l'imposant professeur, et elle se sentit encore plus vulnérable qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. Son emprise sur la poignée de la porte se fit moins forte, et elle finit par laisser son bras retomber le long de son flanc. Severus retira également sa main, semblant également gêné par la soudaine proximité de la jeune femme.

- S'il-vous-plaît, ne partez pas, dit-il à voix basse. Je suis désolé.

Ces trois petits mots semblèrent lui coûter alors qu'ils franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres. Hermione soupira avant de détourner le regard.

- Si je reste..., commença-t-elle doucement, j'aimerai que vous me fassiez confiance. J'aimerai que nous travaillons ensemble, et non pas que je me conforme à vos recherches. Si vous avez besoin de moi, c'est pour une raison. Je ne pense pas être plus douée que vous, loin de là, mais vous devez convenir que nos méthodes de travail sont diamétralement différentes. C'est ce qui peut faire notre force.

Severus ne l'avait pas quittée du regard, et il devait avouer qu'elle avait raison. Pendant plus de six mois, il avait travaillé à la recherche d'un remède, sans succès. Cela voulait bien dire que sa technique d'approche n'était pas optimale. Hermione Granger pourrait sûrement apporter une plus-value à la recherche, et pour cela, il devait lui faire confiance. Alors, il hocha lentement la tête.

- Je vous fais confiance, finit-il par articuler.

- Merci, murmura Hermione en retour.

**XxX**

Ils avaient fini par convenir d'un emploi du temps. Trois soirs par semaine, Severus Snape devait apparaître devant la porte de l'appartement d'Hermione et Rose, sur les coups de vingt-deux heures. Cela leur laissait le temps de dîner chacun de leur côté après leur journée de travail, et cela laissait également du temps à Hermione qu'elle pouvait consacrer à Rose.

Le vendredi soir, Severus fut à l'heure. Ils se rendirent dans la cave, comme la première fois où il était venu chez elle. Hermione avait préparé du thé, ressortant son plus beau service pour l'occasion. Elle avait choisi un thé russe aux arômes d'agrumes et d'épices. Severus parut surpris à la première gorgée, déclenchant un rire de la jeune femme, mais il sembla l'apprécier au bout de la deuxième tasse.

Cette nuit-là, ils passèrent plusieurs heures à travailler sur les recherches de Severus. De nombreuses potions qu'il envisageait de tester furent mises de côté, Hermione doutant fortement de leur efficacité. A sa plus grande surprise, Severus ne rechigna pas à tirer un trait sur ses propres recherches, comme s'il avait finalement compris qu'un travail de groupe nécessitait parfois de mettre son ego de côté.

Hermione lui apporta quelques pistes, dont celle d'une éventuelle épidémie : et s'il ne s'agissait pas du cancer, finalement ? Et s'il s'agissait d'un empoisonnement à grande échelle qui prenait les traits de cette maladie trompeuse ?

- Il pourrait s'agir d'un mur de fumée, Severus, pensez-y...

Ce fut la première fois où elle osa prononcer son prénom en sa présence. Plusieurs fois, au cours de la journée lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule à la librairie, elle avait dit son nom à voix haute, afin de s'y habituer. Severus... _Sev-erus_... Non, _Seve-rus_... « _Sev'rus_ » ? Elle s'était moquée d'elle-même, et avait rougi lorsqu'un client avait franchi la porte de son magasin alors qu'elle venait de prononcer pour la énième fois le nom de son ancien professeur à voix haute.

Severus ne tiqua pas lorsque son nom fut prononcé dans la chaleur réconfortante de la cave. Sans qu'Hermione ne s'en rende compte, il avait jeté un sort permettant à la température de la pièce d'être aux alentours de 20 degrés, afin qu'ils puissent travailler en toute tranquillité.

- Effectivement, cela peut être le cas, mais comment le savoir ?

- Vous m'avez dit que la chimiothérapie et la radiothérapie n'avaient pas eu d'effets notoires sur Daniel Ertwing. Mais qu'en est-il des autres patients ?

- Certains d'entre eux réagissent positivement à ces traitement. Mais les pourcentages de réussite sont bien en-deçà des pourcentages de réussite concernant les moldus. Cela peut être dû...

- Au potentiel magique des malades qui interférerait ainsi avec les traitements traditionnels, oui, finit Hermione à sa place. Mais cela peut aussi être dû au fait que la maladie ne soit pas la même. Ainsi, un même traitement sera plus efficace contre l'une des deux maladies : le cancer dans ce cas.

Severus pinça légèrement les lèvres. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé auparavant ? Il avait été tellement persuadé à son arrivée à Ste. Mangouste que ce qu'il avait lu dans les rapports étaient vrais, qu'il n'avait pas pensé à les remettre en question. Et voilà qu'Hermione Granger, de vingt ans sa cadette venait tout chambouler avec son culot légendaire.

- C'est une façon de voir les choses, en effet, admit-il à voix basse tandis qu'Hermione gribouillait des choses incompréhensibles sur un morceau de parchemin. Que faites-vous ?

Elle leva la main gauche, l'incitant à patienter, tandis qu'elle mordillait nerveusement l'extrémité de sa plume. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par reprendre la parole, relevant son visage encadré de boucles mordorées vers Severus. Ce dernier nota qu'elle semblait légèrement troublée.

- N'avez-vous pas eu connaissance, pendant cette année, d'une recrudescence de méfaits liés à la magie noire ?

- L'époque du Seigneur des Ténèbres est révolue, répondit-il rapidement, ne comprenant pas l'intérêt de ce genre de questions à ce moment précis.

- Je ne vous parle pas de Voldemort. La magie noire existe toujours, avec ou sans « _Seigneur des Ténèbres _», je pense que je ne vous apprends rien. Certaines personnes malveillantes peuvent user de plusieurs subterfuges afin de parvenir à leurs fins.

Severus se passa une main impatiente dans les cheveux avant de répondre.

- Il y a bien eu ces attaques il y a un peu de huit mois dont j'ai entendu parlé, mais les choses s'étaient calmées par la suite.

- De qui s'agissait-il ? Ont-il été arrêtés ?

- De mémoire, je crois me souvenir qu'il avait été question d'un certain Mezkhov... Ou Metkhov...

- _Merkhov _?, demanda Hermione, à voix basse.

Severus acquiesça avant de la regarder. La jeune femme était devenue blême juste après avoir prononcé le nom du mage noir dont certains avaient parlé pendant de nombreux mois il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela, et si elle n'avait pas été assise à ce moment-même, Severus aurait pensé qu'elle se serait effondrée.

- Hermione ?, tenta-t-il, ne la quittant pas du regard.

Quelques secondes lui furent nécessaires avant qu'elle ne reprenne le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle leva un regard perdu vers Severus, avant de poser ses mains sur le parchemin qui se trouvait devant elle. Des mains qui tremblaient légèrement, comme Severus ne manqua pas de relever.

- Excusez-moi, je... Que pensez-vous de nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui ?, proposa-t-elle à voix basse alors qu'elle rangeait maladroitement le service à thé qu'elle avait sorti pour l'occasion. Je... j'imagine que nous sommes tous les deux épuisés par notre semaine.

Severus fronça les sourcils, mais finit par se relever, aidant Hermione à ranger les tasses et les cuillères. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent, et Severus prit la main gauche de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Hermione acquiesça rapidement, trop rapidement aux yeux de l'homme ténébreux qui tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne.

- Tout va bien, dut-elle ajouter afin qu'il relâche la pression sur son poignet. Tout va bien.

Severus finit par la laisser remonter le plateau à l'étage, et la suivit après avoir ramassé l'ensemble de ses parchemins. Hermione alla déposer le plateau dans la cuisine afin de le rejoindre dans le salon. Severus eut le temps de se rendre compte que la pièce était décorée avec goût, dans des tons neutres. Un des murs était peint en beige foncé afin de donner une idée de profondeur à la pièce, ce qui était du plus bel effet.

Mais ces considérations s'envolèrent rapidement lorsqu'Hermione se dirigea vers lui, se triturant les mains, et évitant son regard du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Pourtant, il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne se confierait pas à lui, quand bien même elle se sentirait mal à l'aise. Il décida alors de la laisser seule pour la nuit, bien qu'une petite voix intérieure lui disait que la jeune femme aurait besoin d'un peu de compagnie. Mais qui était-il pour la consoler ? Il ne la connaissait pratiquement pas.

- Je vais donc me retirer... A quelle date est fixée notre prochaine entrevue ?, questionna-t-il tout en faisant un pas de plus vers la porte.

- Lundi soir, si cela vous convient, tenta-t-elle de dire d'un ton assuré, qui malheureusement, sonnait faux aux oreilles de Severus.

Il n'insista cependant pas, et se glissa à l'extérieur de l'appartement après avoir ouvert lui-même la porte. Arrivé sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna afin de faire face à Hermione.

- Cela me convient. Bonne nuit, Hermione.

Soudain, alors que la jeune femme pensait que Severus allait lui tourner le dos et disparaître dans le couloir sombre, il fit une chose qui les surprit tous les deux : il s'empara de la main droite d'Hermione et pressa délicatement ses lèvres sur le dos de sa main. Le baise-main ne dura que quelques secondes, et Severus s'éclipsa sans un mot de plus, se contentant de la regarder fixement pendant quelques secondes afin de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans un « _Pop !_ ». C'est une Hermione partagée entre divers sentiments contradictoires qui referma la porte en laissant échapper un soupir.


	4. Chapter 4

_Et voici donc le dernier chapitre de la semaine. J'avais pensé à la diviser en deux, mais finalement... Poster un chapitre de 1500 mots puis un autre de 4000 mots ne me tentait pas vraiment. Tout dans le même panier !  
_

* * *

**Je Te Guiderai**

**Chapitre IV**

* * *

- N'enlève pas ton pull, Rose, s'il-te-plaît...

Hermione finissait de préparer le sac de sa fille, tentant de ne rien oublier pour le week-end. Il était déjà presque dix heures du matin, et elle avait prévu d'arriver pour l'heure du déjeuner. Mais deux heures et demi de route les attendaient jusqu'à Devon où se situait le Terrier, et elle avait prévu de partir plus tôt. C'était sans compter sur Rose et sa manie de ne pas se laisser habiller par sa mère.

Sur les coups de dix heures, pourtant, elle parvint à tourner la clé dans la serrure de la voiture, Rose confortablement installée à l'arrière. Un peu de musique ainsi que quelques jouets suffirent à la calmer pour le trajet, et c'est affamée qu'Hermione arrêta le moteur de la voiture, à quelques mètres de la demeure des Weasley. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Molly sortit de la maison et se dirigea au pas de course vers la voiture. Hermione n'eut que le temps de refermer la porte derrière elle avant de sentir les bras de Molly se refermer sur elle.

- Hermione, ma chère, quel plaisir de te voir !, s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire radieux. Et cette chère petite Rose !

Rapidement, Hermione sortit sa fille de son siège afin de la confier à Molly. Cette dernière n'hésita pas à prendre sa petite fille dans ses bras, la couvrant de baisers.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire : voir Rose partager de si beaux moments avec sa grand-mère était un pur bonheur, et elle s'en voulut de ne pas le faire aussi souvent qu'elle le devrait. Elle laissa Molly amener Rose à l'intérieur afin de la protéger du vent glacial qui soufflait en cette période de l'année, et sortit le sac de voyage qu'elle avait préparé du coffre. Lorsqu'elle pénétra à son tour dans la maison où elle avait passé de nombreux week-ends par le passé, une délicieuse odeur de viande marinée atteignit ses narines. Des cris de joie s'échappaient du salon, et Hermione ne fut pas surprise de voir que toute la famille était réunie, à l'exception de Charlie qui vivait toujours en Roumanie. Même Bill, Fleur et leur fille Victoire étaient présents. Rose n'était évidemment plus dans les bras de Molly, mais était désormais confortablement assise sur les genoux de Ginny. Tous tournèrent la tête vers elle lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, et ce fut le moment des retrouvailles et embrassades. De temps à autre, alors qu'elle serrait dans ses bras un autre membre de la famille Weasley, elle entendait le rire si précieux de Rose, visiblement ravie d'être entourée par tant de personnes à la fois.

- Hermione, souffla Harry en la prenant dans ses bras. Combien de temps avons-nous passé sans nous voir ? Six mois ?

- Cinq mois et quelques jours plus exactement, tu n'étais pas là la dernière fois que Rose et mois sommes venues au Terrier, répondit-elle en le serrant contre elle. J'avais besoin de...

- Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer. Nous le comprenons tous, l'interrompit-il en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Le visage d'Harry Potter n'avait pas beaucoup changé avec les années. Il avait toujours des yeux d'un vert intense, et sa cicatrice restait toujours aussi visible. Il avait cependant troqué ses lunettes rondes contre un modèle plus contemporain, ce qui modifiait subrepticement son apparence. Son physique, en revanche, avait évolué. Il avait pris du muscle avec le temps, sa formation poussée d'Auror y étant sûrement pour quelque chose. Depuis presque six mois, il dirigeait d'une main de fer le bureau des Aurors, après un parcours quasi sans faute pendant les huit dernières années.

Son fils, James Sirius Potter se trouvait à côté de son oncle George, près de la cheminée. Hermione se figea en notant la ressemblance de plus en plus frappante entre James et son père. Cela faisait presque six mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu le petit garçon qui allait sur ses cinq ans, six mois de trop.

- Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ?, lui glissa Harry à l'oreille, un soupçon de fierté dans la voix.

- Je ne t'ai certainement pas connu lorsque tu avais cinq ans, mais si on me le demandait, je dirai que James est ton sosie, avoua Hermione avec un sourire. Et tu le laisses côtoyer George ? Je veux dire, George est un oncle incroyable avec Rose, mais connaissant son penchant pour les farces et attrapes...

- Oh, James est déjà un vrai farceur, Hermione, répondit Ginny en s'approchant d'elle, Albus Severus Potter dans les bras.

Elles s'embrassèrent, tandis qu'Hermione jetait un coup d'oeil à Rose qui était désormais dans les bras d'Arthur. Rassurée, elle prit doucement Albus dans ses bras, et le petit garçon de presque un an lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Il ne doit pas te reconnaître, expliqua Ginny.

- Il est vrai que ne nous sommes pas beaucoup vus depuis ta naissance, n'est-ce pas mon bonhomme ?, lui murmura Hermione avant de déposer un baiser rassurant sur son front. Un autre sosie d'Harry Potter en perspective...

- Quand aurais-je donc une fille qui me ressemble ?, se lamenta Ginny. Tu as de la chance d'avoir Rose, Hermione, elle est splendide.

Hermione acquiesça avec fierté. Rose était effectivement splendide, avec ses boucles auburn qui entouraient son visage. Ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que ceux de sa mère : elle ressemblait en tous points à sa mère. Ses cheveux étaient cependant plus souples que ceux d'Hermione lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, mais c'était bien la seule différence entre elles deux.

- J'imagine qu'elle tiendra son intelligence de sa mère également, soupira Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- C'est tout le mal que je lui souhaite, répondit Hermione avec un clin d'oeil.

Soudain, la voix de Molly Weasley retentit dans la maison.

- A table ! Il est bientôt treize heures, les enfants doivent mourir de faim !

Effectivement, une fois à table, Rose se mit à manger avec appétit ce que Molly lui avait préparé, tout comme Albus, James et Victoire. Le déjeuner se déroula dans la bonne humeur, et Hermione retrouva le sourire qu'elle avait perdu la veille au soir, au départ de Severus Snape.

- Comment se passent les affaires, Hermione ?, demanda soudain Arthur, alors que Molly s'arrêtait près de la jeune femme afin de lui servir une part de gâteau.

- Très bien, je ne pourrais pas être plus satisfaite, vraiment. Les ventes se sont envolées avec la rentrée des classes le mois dernier, et les choses se stabilisent depuis. J'ai une clientèle très fidèle.

- Tu m'en vois ravie, ma chère, répondit Molly en posant une main maternelle sur son avant-bras. Ron aurait été heureux de savoir que tu reconstruis ta vie.

Un silence gêné s'installa autour de la table, et Hermione baissa rapidement les yeux vers la part de gâteau qui se trouvait désormais dans son assiette. Elle finit par hocher lentement la tête.

- Je le pense aussi, murmura-t-elle avant de picorer dans son assiette, une manière comme une autre de ne pas avoir à affronter les regards emplis de tristesse de tous ceux qui avaient eu la chance de côtoyer Ron pendant tant d'années.

Avec le temps, le chagrin de la jeune femme s'était transformé en quelque chose de légèrement différent : elle était toujours aussi triste et dévastée par la perte de celui qui avait partagé sa vie pendant sept ans, voire plus si l'on comptait les années qu'ils avaient passées à Poudlard, mais cette tristesse était désormais couplée à une certaine reconnaissance. Elle lui était reconnaissante pour lui avoir donné Rose Elisabeth Weasley, la prunelle de ses yeux, la personne pour qui elle était prête à tout sacrifier. A vingt-sept ans, elle avait désormais un but dans la vie, et cela n'avait été possible que grâce à Ron et à l'amour qu'ils avaient partagé pendant tant d'années. Il n'était plus là, certes, mais une preuve de leur amour était restée en ce monde, près d'elle.

Les rires et discussions enjouées du début de repas s'étaient évanouis, laissant place à une certaine mélancolie partagée par tous.

A la fin du repas, Hermione posa sa main sur le bras d'Harry qui était à sa gauche, tandis que Rose jouait paisiblement avec Albus dans le parc à jouets.

- Harry, pouvons-nous discuter... en privé ?, précisa-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça le jeune homme, pris au dépourvu.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ancienne chambre de Ginny et Hermione referma la porte derrière elle, prenant soin d'insonoriser la pièce. Harry prit place sur le lit de Ginny, invitant Hermione à faire de même, mais cette dernière préféra rester debout.

- Comment se passe ton travail en tant qu'Auror, Harry ?, questionna Hermione, tentant de s'exprimer sur un ton neutre.

- La routine... Rien n'a vraiment changé depuis que j'ai été nommé à la tête du bureau des Aurors, j'essaie au maximum de toujours m'occuper des missions de terrain.

- Je vois... Et il y a-t-il de nouvelles menaces qui pèsent sur le Monde Sorcier ?, insista-t-elle. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je ne m'intéresse plus à tout cela et...

- Et tu devrais continuer, Hermione, l'interrompit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de quoique ce soit, ce sont les affaires du Ministère et de mon Département en particulier. S'il y a quoique ce soit, sois-en sûre que nous nous en occupons.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, bafouilla-elle. Mais il y a des choses que j'aimerai savoir, des choses que... Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Merkhov ?, parvint-elle à dire dans un souffle.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Lentement, Hermione alla s'asseoir près de son meilleur ami, les lèvres pincées.

- Harry...

- Tu te fais du mal pour rien..., soupira ce dernier.

- J'ai _besoin_ de savoir. Je t'en prie, Harry...

- Nous avons en effet eu des informations concernant Merkhov récemment, finit-il il par lâcher. Il se situerait en Russie aux dernières nouvelles, mais nous ne prévoyons pas d'attaque dans les prochaines semaines. Nous ne voulons pas refaire la même erreur que l'an dernier...

Hermione hocha la tête, tandis qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de refouler les souvenirs qui menaçaient de lui revenir et de la submerger.

- Est-il toujours aussi dangereux ?, souffla-t-elle.

- Nous le soupçonnons... Il se fait plus discret depuis sa victoire de l'an dernier, pour une raison que nous ignorons. Mais nous ne doutons pas de son influence de plus en plus grandissante, malheureusement.

- Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Nous attendons. Nous sommes à la recherche d'une faille dans son réseau, d'une piste nous permettant de l'arrêter sans perte humaine... De notre côté tout du moins.

Hermione se tut, et Harry posa une main sur sa cuisse.

- Hermione, fais-moi confiance. Nous l'arrêterons _un jour ou l'autre_. Cela prendra sûrement du temps : cela fait des années que nous n'avons pas été confrontés à un mage noir aussi puissant que Merkhov. Mais je te promets que la mort de Ron ne restera pas impunie, je te le promets...

Une larme silencieuse coula le long de la joue de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle essayait de sourire, avec difficulté.

- Je te fais confi...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : un cri strident émanant du rez-de-chaussée l'interrompit.

- James Sirius Potter !, hurla Molly Weasley alors que des rires d'enfants retentissaient dans la maison.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry se dirigea vers la porte, suivi d'Hermione qui essuyait tant bien que mal ses larmes. Ils descendirent rapidement les escaliers avant d'être accueillis par une odeur nauséabonde, alors que George et James se trouvaient en retrait, les larmes aux yeux à force de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Harry à son fils, tandis que Ginny se dirigea vers lui, Albus dans les bras.

- Il se trouve que _ton fils_, James Sirius, a jugé bon de jeter une bombabouse en plein milieu du salon, expliqua-t-elle, le regard perçant.

- Oh, Gin, tu ne peux pas dire que ce n'était pas hilarant, répondit George en tapant dans la main de James.

- Je ne cautionne pas tes bêtises, George, et je te prierai de te comporter décemment en présence de mes enfants. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être dévergondés par leur oncle. Par ici, James, va demander pardon à mamie et papy.

Traînant des pieds, James se résigna tout de même à suivre sa mère, alors que Rose se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers Hermione, en se bouchant le nez d'un geste comique. Hermione l'attrapa au vol, et la serra doucement contre elle.

- Ton cousin James en fait des bêtises, ma chérie, murmura-t-elle contre l'oreille de la petite fille qui gloussa doucement en réponse.

**XxX**

_La journée avait été difficile pour Hermione Granger. Samantha avait été odieuse, comme à son habitude, la gratifiant de commentaires déplacés qui n'avaient fait que renforcer son malaise. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Ron était en mission, plusieurs semaines qu'elle vivait seule dans leur appartement en plein cœur de Londres en compagnie de Rose, la boule au ventre. Elle avait reçu deux ou trois lettres de la part du jeune rouquin, et elles étaient toujours brèves et concises : Ron n'avait jamais été très doué pour écrire, que ce soit des devoirs ou des lettres adressées à celle qui partageait sa vie depuis déjà sept ans. Hermione ne s'y attardait pas cependant. Elle le savait occupé, et ne souhaitait pas qu'il se détourne de son objectif principal : terminer cette mission au plus vite afin de rentrer auprès des siens._

_Être la compagne d'un Auror émérite n'était pas de tout repos, Hermione le reconnaissait bien volontiers. De temps à autre, elle retrouvait Ginny lorsque Ron et Harry n'étaient pas présents, afin de ne pas être seule. Car Rose était adorable, mais elle n'avait qu'un an elle ne pouvait décemment pas tenir une conversation digne de ce nom avec sa fille._

_Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, ce jour-là, la boule qu'elle avait au ventre semblait plus importante. Peut-être était-ce dû aux provocations constantes de Samantha, elle ne le savait pas. Hermione avait visité ses patients un à un en fin d'après-midi, prenant le temps de leur parler pendant quelques minutes afin de s'assurer de l'évolution de leur état de santé, et après sa tournée quotidienne, elle s'était enfermée dans son bureau afin de ne pas avoir à supporter les jacassements de sa collègue. Il était déjà plus de huit heures du soir, et elle mourrait d'envie de rentrer chez elle après être passée au Terrier afin de récupérer Rose. Elle avait fait installer une cheminée magique dans son bureau, la permettant de relier les trois lieux les plus importants de sa vie : Ste. Mangouste, le Terrier, et son propre appartement._

_Alors qu'elle classait rapidement les derniers dossiers de la journée, une certaine agitation prit possession du couloir, la forçant à se lever. Là, elle vit une horde de médicomages en blouse verte se diriger vers le sas des urgences, comme s'ils avaient le diable à leurs trousses. Hermione parvint à agripper le bras d'un de ses collègues, un certain Sebastian._

_- Que se passe-t-il ?, lui demanda-t-elle, alors que le jeune homme semblait pressé de se rendre aux urgences._

_- Une dizaine d'Aurors, visiblement torturés lors d'une mission. Nous devons être le plus discrets possible, ordre du Ministère, dit-il rapidement avant de rejoindre les autres médicomages._

_Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement. Sa respiration se fit erratique à mesure qu'elle avançait d'un pas peu assuré vers la dizaine de brancards qui étaient disposés les uns à côté des autres, entourés par la vingtaine de médicomages qui avaient pris possession des lieux._

_Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la scène de carnage, la tête emplie des râles que certains Aurors lâchaient de temps à autre. Son regard passait d'un brancard à un autre, tentant vaguement de distinguer si une tête rousse se trouvait entre les patients._

_Sa boule au ventre était de plus en plus insupportable, et elle sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule._

_- Hermione, ne restez pas ici, déclara fermement Eterna Jones, une médicomage que la jeune femme respectait beaucoup._

_- Non, je dois aider, je..., commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, tandis que ses yeux ne lâchaient pas les brancards. Elle était comme obnubilée par leur présence dans l'hôpital._

_- Docteur Granger, insista Eterna d'une voix plus forte. Rentrez donc chez vous._

_Ce fut le moment où tout bascula. De l'autre côté de la pièce, son prénom fut prononcé. Cela n'avait été qu'un râle, certes, mais Hermione l'entendit très distinctement. Elle se retourna abruptement, et se dirigea au pas de course vers le brancard où gisait Ron. Il était en piteux état, son torse dénudé était parcouru de bleus de diverses tailles, et son visage semblait meurtri._

_- Ron..., murmura-t-elle en lui prenant la main._

_Il tenta tant bien que mal de lui adresser un sourire, mais cette tentative aboutit sur une grimace éloquente : il souffrait._

_- Que s'est-il passé ?, parvint-elle à demander au médicomage qui était en train de piquer le bras de Ron afin de lui administrer une potion._

_- Doloris, très probablement, bien que les bleus que vous pouvez voir ne sont évidemment pas du fait de ce sort._

_Hermione serra un peu plus fort la main de Ron dans la sienne, essuyant comme elle le pouvait les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de ses joues._

_- Hermione..., souffla Ron, avant d'avoir une autre grimace de douleur. Hermione, ne pleure pas. Dis à Rose..._

_- Non, non, non, arrête ça tout de suite, Ron Weasley, l'interrompit-elle alors que de nouvelles larmes faisaient leur apparition dans ses yeux couleur noisette. Tout va bien se passer, il faut simplement que tu te reposes..._

_Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Ron, son Ron, se trouvait là, allongé sur un brancard. Mais il ne pouvait pas mourir, non, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule avec sa fille, avec leur fille._

_Soudain, la main d'Eterna se posa encore une fois sur son épaule, mais Hermione ne se retourna pas._

_- Hermione, laissez-les travailler, vous ne les aidez pas en restant ici, murmura la médicomage à son oreille._

_- Il a besoin de moi, Eterna, il..._

_Tout alla très vite alors. Hermione fut tirée en arrière, contrainte de lâcher la main de Ron, tandis qu'un autre médicomage prenait sa place. Elle entendit confusément quelques termes, comme « arrêt cardiaque », « commencez le massage », tandis que la médicomage la tenait fermement dans ses bras, l'empêchant de glisser au sol. Ce fut le moment où Hermione sentit que, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle ne pouvait pas retenir les gens qu'elle aimait auprès d'elle : un jour ou l'autre, ces derniers s'en allaient, pour vivre leur vie de leur côté ou pour mourir._

**XxX**

Hermione se réveilla en sueur dans son lit, et se rendit compte que ses joues étaient trempées de larmes. Encore ce même cauchemar, ce cauchemar qui avait été terriblement réel un an plus tôt. Doucement, elle essuya ses larmes, reniflant de temps à autre. En temps normal, elle prenait des anxiolytiques afin de se calmer, au grand désespoir de ses parents, mais elle était à court de médicaments depuis quelques jours, son médecin refusant dorénavant de lui en prescrire.

Ce cauchemar, elle l'avait fait tous les soirs pendant plusieurs mois. Ce moment où la vie de Ron s'était arrêtée, ce moment où elle n'avait rien pu faire pour qu'il reste à ses côtés, ce moment de totale impuissance face à la mort... Ce jour-là, Ron était mort, aux urgences de Ste. Mangouste, après qu'elle lui ait interdit de lui dire ce qu'il voulait que Rose sache. Pendant des semaines, elle s'en était voulue, préférant focaliser son attention sur des détails plutôt que sur la dure réalité : _Ron était mort_.

Elle avait démissionné sur le champ, se sentant nauséeuse rien qu'à l'idée de retourner là où l'homme qu'elle avait aimé malgré ses défauts avait rendu son dernier souffle. Personne ne savait que Ron souffrait de problèmes cardiaques. Hermione pensait que Ron lui-même n'en était pas au courant. Selon Harry, qui était également présent lors de la mission mais qui s'en était par chance sorti sans blessures graves, Ron avait été torturé par Merkhov lui-même, le mage noir qu'ils traquaient alors. Son calvaire avait duré plusieurs heures, mais il s'en serait sorti si son cœur n'avait pas été aussi faible. Merkhov avait réussi à s'enfuir, profitant du chaos général afin de s'éclipser sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Les funérailles de Ron eurent lieu en petit comité, le Ministère ne souhaitant pas que les méfaits de Merkhov, mais surtout l'incompétence du Ministère concernant cette mission qui avait mal tournée, ne soient connus par le monde sorcier. Molly s'était emportée, arguant que son fils méritait tous les honneurs, mais le Ministère n'avait pas cédé. Hermione n'avait rien dit, comme rendue muette après la perte qu'elle venait de vivre.

Rose avait donné l'impression de comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle : souvent, elle se réveillait dans la nuit, en pleurs, alors qu'elle faisait ses nuits depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Hermione se contentait de la bercer tendrement, serrant contre sa poitrine le seul vrai souvenir que Ron lui avait laissé : leur fille. Il n'avait eu l'occasion de la connaître que pendant un peu plus de dix mois. Il ne la vit pas faire ses premiers pas, ni dire ses premiers mots. Il ne la verrait pas aller à Poudlard un jour, même si Hermione y était réticente. Mais malgré tout cela, Hermione espérait que sa fille grandisse en se souvenait du héros qu'était son père : il avait été un enfant puis un adolescent insouciant, s'emportant pour des raisons futiles, mais il avait évolué en un homme charismatique et bienveillant, se souciant du bien-être de sa famille avant le sien.

Il avait été enterré à l'arrière de Terrier, près de Fred. Hermione ne s'était plus rendue sur sa tombe après son enterrement elle n'avait plus envie de souffrir à la vue de cette plaque en granit qui lui rappelait son amour perdu. Elle préférait lui parler le soir, dans la chaleur réconfortante de son lit, lui racontant les frasques de Rose. Une partie d'elle voulait croire que Ron l'entendait, qu'il était dans un lieu agréable, et qu'il lui souriait de là-haut. Elle voulait y croire.

Lentement, Hermione se laissa aller contre les oreillers et tenta de retrouver les bras de Morphée.

**XxX**

« _**Hermione Granger aperçue à Ste. Mangouste**_

_La célèbre médicomage, connue pour ses recherches ayant abouti à des découvertes notables dans le domaine de la médecine magique, a été aperçue à l'hôpital Ste. Mangouste dans le courant de la semaine dernière. Un an après avoir qu'elle ait démissionné avec perte et fracas – une démission liée selon nos sources à la soudaine disparition de l'Auror Ron Weasley (voir notre dossier page 8) -, une employée de Ste. Mangouste nous a confié l'avoir aperçue déambulant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. _

_« Elle semblait perdue, avec ses grosses lunettes et son foulard sur les cheveux. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'elle souffre d'un syndrome post-traumatique lié à la disparition de son compagnon, qui n'a d'ailleurs toujours pas donné de signe de vie depuis un an déjà. »_

_Notre source, qui souhaite garder l'anonymat, rajoute que le docteur Granger était connue pour ses sautes d'humeur à répétition ainsi que... _»

Severus jeta la Gazette du Sorcier sur son bureau avant de se passer une main lasse sur le visage. Hermione Granger souhaitait passer inaperçue mais n'avait finalement pas réussi à ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Cette « employée » qui avait fait part de ses découvertes à ce torchon devait pourtant se rendre compte de l'absurdité de ses propos !

- Un syndrome post-traumatique..., grommela-t-il en surveillant du coin de l'oeil sa potion qui mijotait à quelques mètres de là.

Alors qu'il devait travailler sur le remède pour la maladie qui affectait bon nombre de patients, Severus devait également concocter de nombreuses potions nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de l'hôpital : des potions anti-douleurs en tout genre, du Poussos ou encore des potions de Mémoire.

Le Maître de Potions pouvaient presque les réaliser les yeux fermés, mais ces potions prenaient toutefois du temps, énormément de temps. C'est la raison pour laquelle il repoussait ses recherches au moment où il retrouverait Hermione.

Pourquoi l'avait-il appelée par son prénom, d'ailleurs ? Cela lui avait semblait si évident lorsqu'elle avait été sur le point de partir, mais avec le recul, Severus se demandait si cela avait été une bonne idée. La jeune femme avait par la suite commencer à l'appeler Severus également, donnant une autre dimension à leur relation, qui sortait peu à peu du cadre professionnel. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle dans sa librairie, et il avait appris plus à ses côtés que pendant ses presque sept mois à travailler à Ste. Mangouste en compagnie de Samantha Jones.

Les méthodes d'Hermione l'impressionnaient. Elle semblait faire preuve d'un grand détachement lorsqu'ils abordaient les questions d'ordre médical, faisant la part des choses entre le relationnel et la recherche. Évidemment, c'était exactement le point de vue de Severus, mais il craignait que ce ne soit pas celui de la jeune femme : il l'avait connue plus entière, se laissant emporter par ses émotions plus que de raison. Oh, elle n'était pas une élève qui s'emportait aussi facilement que ses deux comparses, Potter et Weasley, mais elle faisait parfois preuve d'une sensibilité qui l'empêchait d'avancer dans la bonne direction. Cela ne semblait être qu'un souvenir désormais.

Et la jeune femme avait grandi, assez grandi pour fonder une famille avec Ron Weasley, le célèbre Auror qui avait disparu un an plus tôt. De nombreuses rumeurs circulaient sur ce dernier : il avait parfois été vu en Roumanie, parfois en plein cœur de Londres... Certains avançaient même qu'il était mort, mais le Ministère n'avait jamais confirmé ou infirmé ces rumeurs.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Severus, grommela-t-il pour lui-même avant de se lever afin de vérifier si la potion anti-douleur prenait bien la teinte rosée qu'elle devait avoir.

Sa potion était une des meilleures, et l'hôpital lui était fort reconnaissant de mettre ses connaissances à leur disposition. Celles de Samantha Jones prenaient plusieurs minutes avant d'agir, tandis que les siennes avaient une efficacité immédiate, ce qui lui valait les compliments et remerciements de bon nombre de patients.

Severus n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très attentif, ni de très démonstratif. Ses débuts en tant que Maître des Potions à Ste. Mangouste avaient été laborieux, le contact – pourtant nécessaire – avec les patients le mettant terriblement mal à l'aise. Les premières semaines avaient été un calvaire, si bien qu'il s'était demandé s'il pouvait continuer à vivre ainsi, entouré de patients qui demandaient une présence constante.

Et pourtant, il avait mis de côté ses réticences, et l'arrivée à l'hôpital de Daniel Ertwing, deux mois auparavant, avait été pour lui une révélation : l'homme lui ressemblait en tout point. Non pas physiquement, mais leurs caractères étaient identiques. Daniel n'avait pas apprécié le fait de devoir rester à Ste. Mangouste, et Severus avait du user de tous ses atouts afin de faire de son séjour à l'hôpital le plus agréable possible. Daniel s'était ouvert à lui, et cela avait permis à Severus de faire la même chose. Une véritable amitié s'était développée entre eux pendant ces deux mois, et Severus comptait sur ses recherches et celles d'Hermione afin de le sauver, lui ainsi que tous les autres patients.

**XxX**

Lorsque Severus s'arrêta devant l'appartement de la jeune femme, il prit une profonde respiration avant de sonner à la porte. Il entendit des pleurs d'enfant avant que le visage d'Hermione n'apparaisse dans devant lui, tandis que Rose hurlait à plein poumons, blottie dans les bras de sa mère.

- Je suis désolée, soupira Hermione, elle n'arrête pas de pleurer depuis tout l'heure... Entrez donc.

Le pas hésitant, Severus entra dans l'appartement, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui alors que la jeune femme tentait toujours de calmer Rose.

- Est-ce un problème d'ordre... médical ?, questionna Severus.

- Elle se plaint de douleurs à l'estomac depuis deux heures, mais le pédiatre ne répond pas pendant la nuit, et le...

Le reste de sa phrase resta coincé dans sa gorge alors que Severus s'approchait calmement d'elle, sortant sa baguette magique par la même occasion. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul involontaire, arrêtant net Severus.

- Je ne lui ferai rien de mal, promit-il à voix basse, plantant son regard ténébreux dans celui de la jeune femme.

Finalement, Hermione hocha lentement la tête et tourna Rose en direction de Severus, afin que son estomac soit visible. Les pleurs de la petite fille s'arrêtèrent net lorsque la baguette de Severus entra en contact avec son ventre, et elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

- Merci, Severus, souffla Hermione. Je n'ose pas utiliser la magie sur elle, j'ai toujours cette peur de mal faire après temps de temps sans avoir pratiqué.

- Je comprends, la rassura Severus.

- Je vais la coucher maintenant. Asseyez-vous, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle disparut dans le couloir, le laissant seul dans le salon. Severus se dirigea vers le canapé moelleux et prit place, laissant son regard errer d'un bout à l'autre du salon. De nombreux cadres mettaient en scène Rose et Hermione, tandis que d'autres représentaient la famille Weasley. Un autre couple se retrouvait sur certaines photographies, et Severus en déduit qu'il s'agissait des parents d'Hermione.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, et Hermione finit par le rejoindre, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci encore. Rose essayait d'ailleurs de prononcer votre prénom, sans succès, j'en ai peur, dit-elle avec un sourire alors qu'elle prenait place dans le canapé près de lui.

- Je ne lui en tiendrai pas rigueur, répondit Severus avec un rictus.

- Que direz-vous de travailler ici, ce soir ? Je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin de chaudron ou de fioles, et nous serons plus à l'aise dans le salon, ne pensez-vous pas ?

Severus acquiesça, avant de sortir l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier du jour de sa mallette.

- Avant que je n'oublie..., dit-il d'une voix traînante en lui tendant son exemplaire.

Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione le prit délicatement, et le déplia afin de lire le gros titre. Severus nota que ses lèvres étaient pincées à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture. Après quelques minutes, elle déposa lentement le journal sur la table basse.

- Qui peut bien être cette employée, à votre avis ?, lui demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Je vous retourne la question, Hermione. Qui peut bien vous vouloir du mal au point de divulguer ce genre d'informations sans vous en informer au préalable ?

Hermione laissa échapper un rire empli de cynisme avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne sais pas, commença-t-elle sur un ton léger, semblant être à la recherche d'une réponse qui prenait du temps à venir. Samantha Jones peut-être ?

Severus revêtit son éternel rictus avant de lui répondre.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Mais ne vous en faites pas, très peu de médicomages vous ayant vu ce jour-là, cette rumeur sera tuée dans l'oeuf. Je n'ai entendu personne en parler aujourd'hui, par exemple.

- Si vous restez enfermé dans votre bureau toute la journée comme je vous soupçonne de le faire, il est fort probable que vous n'ayez rien entendu, en effet, rétorqua Hermione avec un sourire. Mais peu importe... J'imagine que si je souhaite prendre part à ces recherches, il me faudra un jour ou l'autre retourner à Ste. Mangouste, à visage découvert cette fois.

Severus haussa un sourcil étonné.

- Est-ce vraiment ce que vous désirez ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupira Hermione en se triturant nerveusement les mains. Mais je ne me vois pas non plus vous faire venir tous les soirs ici, étirant ainsi vos journées de travail.

- Cela ne me gêne absolument pas, la rassura Severus de sa voix grave, son regard posé sur elle. Les conditions de travail auraient pu être pires...

Hermione se mit à rougir légèrement. Le baiser que Severus avait posé sur sa main trois nuits auparavant lui revint en mémoire, et elle secoua légèrement la tête afin de repousser ces idées de son esprit. Ce n'était décemment pas le moment ni le lieu pour avoir ce genre de pensées.

- Avez-vous de nouvelles informations, d'ailleurs ?

Severus sembla reprendre ses esprits au moment où Hermione reprit la parole, et il sortit précipitamment d'autres documents de sa mallette.

- J'ai fait quelques recherches concernant la possibilité d'un virus, ou d'un sort. Ce genre de sort de masse n'est pas fréquent, loin de là. Un virus me semble plus probable, mais je n'arrive pas à faire le lien entre les centaines de patients. Cela sera un travail qui nous prendra énormément de temps, j'en ai peur.

- Et c'est pourtant un travail que nous devons mener..., compléta Hermione en prenant la première partie des documents qu'il avait déposés sur la table basse. Nous devons écarter toutes les pistes qui ne donnent rien avant de nous focaliser sur ce qui semble logique.

- Je suis d'accord, murmura Severus. Mettons-nous au travail.

**XxX**

Il était tard dans la nuit quand Severus se leva du canapé, s'étirant légèrement afin de détendre ses muscles endoloris. Hermione déposa leurs deux tasses de café dans le plateau avant de se lever également.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'un virus, donc..., dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Nous n'avons pu étudier que les trois quart des patients, ne soyez pas si impatiente, Hermione.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

- Effectivement. Quand pourrons-nous continuer nos recherches ?

Severus eut un moment d'arrêt alors qu'il se penchait afin de récupérer sa mallette, désormais pleine de documents.

- Vous aviez parlé de venir à Ste. Mangouste, n'est-ce pas ?, tenta-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Exact... Puis-je venir dès demain ?, demanda-t-elle en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

- Évidemment, acquiesça Severus. Tentez d'être à l'heure cette fois, conclut-il sur un ton amusé alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

Hermione tourna doucement la clé dans la porte, et lui laissa le chemin libre. Mais avant que Severus ne franchisse la porte, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, le prenant totalement au dépourvu. Le contact entre leur deux peaux fut bref, mais assez long pour qu'il ne se pose pas la question de savoir s'il avait vraiment eu lieu.

- Bonne nuit, Severus, murmura Hermione avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, juste après qu'il ait marmonné la même chose.

Décidément, les choses ne se passaient pas comme il l'avait prévu.

* * *

_Nous avons donc la réponse concernant le "mystère Ron"... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! _

_A la semaine prochaine. _


End file.
